Angel Reborn
by berry-berry
Summary: After Aeriths death Cloud feels utterly miserable and wallows away in Costa Del Sol.. meanwhile on the other side of Gaia an amazing event is taking place - the rebirth of a Cetra! (Cloud + Aerith, Tifa + ?, Yuffie + ?) *CHAPTER 13 FINALLY UP!* PLZ R & R!
1. PROLOGUE

AUTHORS NOTE: This whole fiction was written as a sort of fulfilment for the whole Cloud/Aeris thing that never had the chance to happen :( No material in these fictions of mine are written to offend fans of any of the FF7 characters - regaurdless of how some things may sound - they're purely written to amuse, entertain, captivate.. and share my views with all *ahem* ^.^ So.. enjoy! ..and don't hold back on those comments! ~Strawberry ..More chapters will be added shortly!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
PROLOGUE  
  
~the Forgotten Capital - shortly after the death of Sephiroth~  
•°•  
In the shade of the giant trees which stood watching over the ruins of the once glorious city of the Ancients, a strange event was taking place. The surface of the pond they towered over was ever so gently rippling and bubbling, disturbing the absolute silence around it with the gentle whisper and caress of its waters. After some minutes the strange commotion died down and was replaced by the almost unearthly tranquility that seemed to hang heavily over the crumbling city.  
  
Suddenly the area around the pond was lit up with a pale aqua glow that appeared to be coming from the very depths of the bottomless pool. It glimmered and winked in intensity, growing brighter until the whole glade was aflame with the strange light.   
  
Small twinkling luminous globes of mako slowly began to float to the surface of the pool, casting off sparks of energy that weightlessly drifted into the leafy canopy high above, before continuing on their way to the center of the pond. Here they gathered as one, melting into each other and sending countless ripples flowing towards the sandy edges, leaving them sparkling with alabaster-aqua grains of shed natural magic. Back out at the middle of the pool the gathering of mako was growing in size, now beginning to form into small indentations, smooth curves and delicate protrusions - as if being caressed into shape by some undaunting invisable hand. From time to time the mass would shudder with the energy expelled from the process and would slow for a moment, gathering worldlyness from it's surroundings before continuing on the task at hand with twice the viguor.   
  
After many, many hours the form was complete - down to the last perfect detail. The remaining globes of mako subsided back into the depths of the pool, leaving the glade to once again bask in it's former state of complete undisturbed silence.  
  
It was merely momentarily however, as a gentle tinkling filled the air and winking pastel stars of prestidigitation washed down upon the mako form - sending it awash with brilliant colors and filling the shell with the promise of purpose, entity and actualization.  
  
A warm gentle breeze blew into the small clearing, perhaps for the first time in hundreds of years, and rustled amongst the leaves of the ancient trees before circling down to the form in the water. With a simple whisper of its mild tendrils, it brought with it the greatest change.  
  
A hushed sigh.   
  
The slightest movement.   
  
Trembling and.. warmth.  
  
A girl.. an angel.  
  
Long lashes slowly opened to reveal large and beautiful green eyes. They blinked once, twice - before narrowing slightly in an attempt to focus on what lay before them. Delicate lips parted to take in a breath of the clear sweet air surrounding the pool and let it slowly filter into the girls lungs and back out again. Reaching for the the bank she pulled herself onto the dry sand and let the warm sun that filtered through the trees slowly dry her sodden clothes and body. She lay there for a moment, gathering herself together, than lifted herself to her feet. Stretching leisurely she looked around her, feeling suprised when she noticed a set of fragile but elegent white wings fold out and flex along with the rest of her body. She reached out to touch them, but amazingly they dissappered into nothingness. Unfazed, she brushed herself off than began to walk away from that beautiful glade with it's small tranquil pool.  
  
She was Aeris Gainsborough - an angel reborn.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 16th of November, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	2. Sunshine and Misery

AUTHORS NOTE: ok ok.. there's some unkindness to Tifa in this chapter.. so don't be offended. Actually, I think Tifas pretty alright personally.. just not the Cloud + Tifa pairing *waves her Aerith flag about*! But I am planning on editing this chapter sometime soon.. going easier on the poor girl ^.^ so yay! and hey.. PLEASE PLEASE R & R!!! Thank you!!  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
CLOUD  
in  
"Sunshine and misery"  
  
~Costa Del Sol - at the 'Bar Del Sol'~  
•°•  
Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,   
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,   
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.   
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.   
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.   
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.   
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.   
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.   
Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on.   
Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond...  
~Melodies Of Life - Emiko Shiratori (Princess Garnet.. *^.^ v* ahhh.. lurve this song!!!)~  
•°•  
Cloud Strife sat at the bar of the Bar Del Sol, pressing his forehead to a cool mug of beer and casting his mako-enhanced eyes down at the fine ingrained scuffwood table he sat at.   
  
'Another day without her..' he thought dismally, sighing at the loss he felt in his heart and shifting to take a gulp of his drink before resuming his former position.  
  
Presently, the door to the club swung open, and a very grease-covered Cid Highwind strode in, spotting Cloud and grinning broadly. Taking a seat next to the mercinary he ordered a beer before settling down to study his friend carefully.  
  
'Still thinking about Aerith, boy-o?' he asked sympathetically, reaching out to pat Cloud on the sholder solemnly.  
  
Cloud responded with another deep heartfelt sigh. 'I really ought to take my own advice.. " Don't let Aeriths memory hold you back".. that's what I told everyone on the Highwind that day, yet I can't even abide by my own words.'   
  
Cid shook his head at Clouds unkempt appearance. 'When was the last time you had a shave? beards really aren't your thing.' He jokingly tugged at the scraggly tuft of hair that had been left to grow from Clouds chin but gave up when he got no response, leaning back in his chair. 'Don't let you get yourself down over something that can't be changed.'  
  
Hearing these words, Cloud glared up at Cid with unintentional anger and frowned at his friend. 'Cid, It's not as easy at it's made to sound.. I NEED her.' He pushed his chair out to signal the end of the conversation, shuffling out of the bar and into the warm sunshine outside.  
  
Costa Del Sol was a holidayers dream. Nothing but sand, sun, surf and partying, day in and day out. But Cloud hadn't bothered to take the time and enjoy it since his victory over Sephiroth. A part of him just felt as if it was missing, a BIG part.. an important part. No amount of lazing on the beach could replace it, and no amount of grooving to summer tunes or scoffing down seafood could take away the feeling of complete loss that eveloped him. The sun shone down on Cloud, but he didn't even feel it.  
  
Heading for the entrance to the town, he pulled Ultima Weapon out of it's sheath against his back and swung it infront of him as he walked. Passeres by moved to the edge of the cobbled road and stared at Cloud strangely.   
  
'HEY, WATCH IT!,' a person shouted.   
  
'You're gunna end up injuring someone!!,' another cried angrily.  
  
'What's your PROBLEM, jerk?!'  
  
'GET OFF THE ROAD!'  
  
Once out on the grasslands surrounding the holiday town, Cloud reached into his item pouch, flipping a small compartment open and retrieving some materia from it. He made sure to equip his Enemy Lure magic to Ultima Weapon before heading into battle - he needed to let out alot of frustration and emotion that was building up inside of him, like the waters of a dam that was ready to rupture.   
  
Since the event of Meteor being subdued by Holy, the whole of the world had lost many of the monsters that originally roamed about the place, perhaps from the powers of the magic that had been unleased. In any case, a good fight was alot harder to come by these days and Cloud decided to slot some extra Enemy Lure globes into his weapon just to increase the encounter rate some more.  
  
He wandered around the area abit, looking around him as he did. The revolting smell that the Enemy Lure materia was giving off (monsters supposidly found it appealing) was starting to mingle with the many beers he'd consumed earlier, to create a headache of titanic proportions. Cloud felt as if a mako reactor was exploding in his head, eventually useing Cure 3 and Esuna to ease the pain when it became too severe.   
  
The sound of twin-jet motors reached him as he set off again, and Cloud looked up to see the Highwind banking sharply to land afew meters from where he stood. Tifa Lockheart climbed quickly down the rope ladder suspended from the edge, skipping the last few rungs to run over to Cloud. Yuffie Kisaragi tried to follow suit, but ended up falling off in some sort of drunken swagger - obviously caused by her airsickness - and landing in a heap at the Highwinds base.  
  
'Cloud! What are you doing out here?' Tifa asked in suprise, smiling at the man she adored with curiousity.  
  
'Being mobbed by hoards of screaming fangirls,' he muttered sarcastically - laying down on the grass for a moment to escape the waves of anguish that his headache and Tifas voice where causing.  
  
'Fangirls? what fangir--- oh!' realising it was sarcasm, she tried to hide the blush covering her cheeks, wrinkling her nose instead at the fetid stench reaching her nostrils. 'Is that Enemy Lure?.. you actually expect to find monsters still around after Holy??'   
  
Cloud shrugged and turned his head away from her. '..Worth a try.'  
  
'Oh Cloud! Why didn't you just come to the Gold Saucer with Yuffie and me? you could have fought in the battle arena!,' Tifa exclaimed with a giggle.  
  
'The only monsters left there are robotic ones, and they're hardly a challenge.'  
  
Just than Yuffie managed to pick herself up and trudge over, groaning as she rubbed her forehead. 'I swear, that is the absolute LAST time I'm ever gunna go on that airship!!' She took a seat next to Cloud and looked at him with a smirk. 'What's up with YOU? and why do you still have that bum fluff on your chin? it looks soooo stupid!'  
  
Cloud sighed and got to his feet. He rested his blade against his sholder and began to walk off in search of monsters and some real silence, elsewhere.  
  
It wasn't long before he realised that Tifa and Yuffie where following at a distance, chatting back and forth about the new Love-Tester that had been installed in Wonder Square of the Gold Saucer.  
  
'I can't BELIEVE that that stupid machine said i was 'LOVELORN'! Imagine! ME! ME!!!.. IMPOSSIBLE!! I'm perfectly happy with Cloud!'  
  
'Yeh right, you wish!' Cloud thought, smirking to himself and wishing that his childhood friend would stop with the charade.  
  
'Well at least you didn't get 'OOCHI MAMA'!' Yuffie countered, ignoring Tifas giggle. She pulled out a card from the pouch by her waist and stared at it dismally.  
  
'What's that?' Tifa asked, curiousity roused.  
  
'Oh.. just some dumb piece of paper that crappy machine spat out.' Tifa took it from Yuffie and looked at it.  
  
Thank you for taking the Love-Tester experience!  
your Love-Tester status is:  
OOCHI MAMA!  
your ideal Love-Tester match is:  
A man who hangs by the bar,  
eating pickled olives from a jar,  
drives an extremely junkie car,  
and wishes that the pokies  
weren't so far.  
thank you, and please come again, to the Love-Tester!  
  
Cloud sniggered from his place ahead of the two as Tifa read it out aloud.  
  
Yuffie sighed and carried a faraway look in her eyes. 'My ideal man is a total loser'.  
  
'Even so, we MUST find him!' Tifa insisted.  
  
'Do we have to??'  
  
'DEFINATELY! it's your DESTINY!' She pointed out, clutching the card to her chest. 'How romantic!'  
  
'Oh brother..'  
  
'Lets start as soon as we get back to Costa Del Sol!' Tifa was getting really excited, jumping around and grinning madly.  
  
'By the way.. you used the Love-Tester TOO.. where's YOUR card??' Yuffie pressed. Tifa stopped jumping and blushed - handing Yuffie back her card.  
  
'I erm.. lost it.. yeh.. that's it, I LOST it!! Phew.. nice save there Tifa!' Yuffie stared at her strangely and Tifa clapped her hand over her mouth. 'Shouldn't have said that last bit out loud!' She mumbled to herself, embarrassed.   
  
'Ok.. lets see it! It's only fair!' Yuffie demanded, holding her hand out.  
  
'I TOLD you.. I don't HAVE it!' Sounds of paper being scrunched were heard as Tifa slipped her hand into the pouch carried by her side. She casually threw a small piece of crumpled card over her shoulder.  
  
'Oh, THAT wasn't obvious!' Cloud thought sarcastically.  
  
Of course, Yuffie picked it up with a grin as Tifa ran to catch up with Cloud, and hastily stuffed it into a pocket for later.   
  
Just than, Clouds thoughts of Aerith were interrupted by the sound of a low squeal coming from a cove on the beach, nearby.  
  
The handsome mercenary stared in the direction of the cry with suprise 'What the..?'  
  
'Oh BOY!.. That sound! IT'S PIGGLE!!!' Tifa exclaimed, running towards the cove and giggling loudly as she did.  
  
'Piggle?? err.. what's Piggle??' Cloud asked Yuffie with a look of confusion as he absently scratched his tufty beard.  
  
'Piggle is her imaginary friend.. really, don't ask her about him. I made the mistake and I'm STILL regretting it.'  
  
Despite the fact that Tifa was occasionally a bumbling airhead when she was hyper, she was still Clouds childhood friend and trusted confidant so he hurried after her in concern, with Yuffie following close behind.  
  
Tifa had stopped at the mouth of a large cave, and peered into the darkness with some apprehension. 'That's strange.. Piggle hates the dark!.. Why do you suppose..' she trailed off as Cloud pushed past her, snapping an orb of materia into his armor and casting Light into the gloom.  
  
The magic sprung from his hands and shot into the cave, bouncing off the walls and illuminating it's path before coming to rest some meters in. Cloud took the lead and cautiously advanced closer, wondering what could have made the noise. Than it came again, but this time it was alot louder, and caused the three friends to cover their ears tightly.  
  
Cloud was the first to spot the glowing eyes from a place where the Light materia hadn't reached. They were staring with anger at the man who had dared use that infernal magic to disturb it's meal. Cloud's eyes widened and he shouted for his friends to back away, raising his sword as the creature immerged from it's sanctuary, reeking of sea and fish with an intensity that made Yuffie promptly hurl all over the sand at her feet.  
  
'Gross.. oh man.. that smell!!!.. I can't STAND it!!'  
  
Cloud ran forward, Ultima Weapon gleaming purple as he raised it above his head, ready to strike. However, before he could even get close enough to land a blow an amazing force hit him, sending Cloud flying back the way he came with an anguished cry. Everything else happened in a second, the beast was apon him, blood was flowing in his eyes - blurring his vision.   
  
Than there was just darkness.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 16th of November, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	3. Frozen in Time

AUTHORS NOTE: Yeh, I changed Aeris to 'Aerith' from chapter 1 onwards.. why? because I'v just been calling her Aerith alot more! anyways.. hope you like this!! (and no - Cloud ISN'T a bastard in my ficcy... just crabby cos of his loss! But dun worry - the future looks promising! heehee) please please R & R!!! I'd love your comments!  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
AERITH  
in  
"Frozen in Time"  
  
~Icicle Region - the snowfields~  
•°•  
Aerith gasped in shock as her eyes took in the sight of endless snowfields infront of her, stretching as far as the eye could see in all directions - it was enough to make anyone want to throw themselves at the mercy of nature and give up on the spot. Aerith was not one to be discoraged however, so she stepped out of the frozen forest she had wandered through and began to slowly make her way in the direction that she hoped would bring her to some sort of civilisation.. and a warm fire!  
  
Rubbing her arms as she walked, she lowered her face slightly to resist the direct force of the chilling wind that swept over the icy plains. Aerith wondered for a moment if perhaps she had chosen to walk in entirely the wrong direction, and instead of getting closer to somewhere, was in fact getting further into nowhere. The thought really wasn't very pleasent, so she cast it aside quickly and tried to focus on some sort of real positivity.   
  
She began to contemplate who she really was. Inside her it felt as if there was a giant block of emptiness.. not in a bad way really, but rather like there was alot she didn't know.. what DID she know about herself? Well, she was human.. and carried a long staff. Which must have ment that she could also fight and defend herself in some way.. and she'd occasionally caught strange things happening as she travelled, flowers that had been frozen solid by the harsh elements had suddenly blossomed into color and vibrant life as she had passed by - if only for a short while. Perhaps this ment she also posessed some sort of.. power? There was some strange link to the earth she felt also, almost like an unspoken bond, she could feel a sense of contentment being emitted from the very ground she walked on. It seemed that peace reined strongly over the entire globe, but to Aerith it also sounded like the earth was only just recovering from a great onslaught of evil that had threatened to end it's very existance. She looked down again at the staff she carried tightly in her chilled hands, noticing the small round grooves marked on it and wondering what they could be for - perhaps they once held something, but now it was long gone. So that was what Aerith knew from observations alone.. 'not an awful lot!' she thought, with a tinge of dismay.  
  
Coming back to reality, she began to notice small ribbons of snow being carried over the drifting winds and watched in fascination as they were dipped and swooped in a graceful dance, curling into beautiful patterns before slowly floating down to rest on the carpet of white they had come from.   
  
Aerith became so wrapped up in watching this beautiful display of nature that she failed to notice the wind picking up around her - a fierce gale that tore at loose snow banks and tossed their content into the flailing winds had began, and Aerith was caught right in the middle of it.   
  
It wasn't until a patch of snow that was carried on the wind hit her in the face, that she finally became aware of the immediate danger surrounding her. Feeling her gentle heart flutter in fear, Aerith tried to pick up her pace - bending low into the wind and staggering forward against it's amazing power. It felt like she wasn't making any ground at all and as the minutes turned to hours and the storm still raged on, the number of times she came to fall onto the vast beds of snow increased dramatically. So much energy was being expelled from just taking each step, her tired legs begged to cease movement along with toes that had long since lost all sense of feeling - but still she pressed on.   
  
At one point she found herself sprawled against the ground after her foot caught against something hard and tripped her, when she sat up and checked to see what it was her stomache lurched and Aerith felt her face turn pale. There at her feet, embedded deep into the snow, was the remains of a traveller who couldn't have crossed more than afew days before herself. His body was still fully intact - no wounds or infections - simply skin that had frozen solid, preserving the man just as he'd fallen. A small satchel of supplies lay nearby, but it's contents had long since been ravaged my passing monsters, leaving only afew empty cans strewn about the place. Aerith knew full well why the traveller had been left untouched - any attempt to consume him would mean a serious tootache for any monster, and possibly the loss of afew of the more important teeth aswell. His weapon - a lightweight hunting arrow - was laying afew feet to the side of him, exposing the slots that Aeriths staff also carried. Scrambling over to it, she noticed that the small indentations were indeed used to house objects - small glowing orbs that differed in color. Clicking them out of the arrow and into her own weapon, Aerith felt suddenly guilty and had to concentrate all her thoughts on the fact that she was doing it to survive. But she made a vow to herself, If I get out of this alive, I'll return the favour to this man.  
  
Now Aerith began to feel those dreaded signs that struck terror into the hearts of many a weary traveller. Her body began to feel overcome with a sense of irrepressable fatigue. She stopped hearing the sound of the howling winds that whipped against her clothes and skin and stopped feeling the cold that mercilessly penetrated her body, chilling her to the bone.  
  
Aeriths entire system was beginning to shut down, for good.  
  
Than, as suddenly as it had started, the snowstorm subsided - allowing a shaft of sunlight to break free from it's cloudy confine and bask the staggering traveller in it's warm, glowing light. Aerith allowed a small but grateful smile to pass over her lips as she looked up into the ray's brilliance, relishing the wave of heat that washed gently over her weary body. She turned her face up to it's radiance and shut her lovely green eyes softly, silently praying for the luck that had come just when she was losing hope. The sunshine shone brighter upon her at that moment, setting her profile alight with fiery luminosity and indeed, perceiving her as the golden angel she truly was.   
  
With renewed vigour and her sense of hope now restored somewhat, she headed once again on her way - boots crunching loudly on the snow and leaving a long trail behind her. She began to feel hungry around this time, spying some small red berries on a frozen bush nearby and carefully placing them in the pouch hanging at her side. A short time later Aerith felt moisture seeping through the material against her hip and, satisfied that the fruit she'd picked was thawed sufficently, decided to rest for a short while to enjoy the tasty snack.   
  
The small red berries were still chilled from the state they'de been in when she'd picked them, but Aeris didn't have too much difficulty in consuming them and relished the tart sweetness that seeped down her throat and replaced some of the energy she'd lost.  
  
A rough jerk to her hair made her cry out in suprise and discomfort. Whirling around, Aerith was confronted with a small fluffy critter carrying a juicy orange carrot in one paw.. and Aeriths pink hair ribbon in the other. Unsure of what to make of the animal, she gave it a sweet but uncertain smile.  
  
'You cheeky little thing! I really don't have time to play games.. please may I have my ribbon back?' She held her hand out hopefully, expecting to have what was hers returned to her. The strange rabbit-like creature twitched its large furry nose and merely grinned at her devilishly, before turning and hopping away. Aerith frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow before sighing in frustration and chasing after the little thief. 'COME BACK HERE!' She cried, tripping as her feet sank deeply into the puffy, white ground. Pulling herself up and spitting out a mouthful of snow, Aerith was relieved to see that the creature had stopped hopping away and now stood facing her some meters away - obviously pleased with itself.  
  
'This isn't funny! Give it back!!' Suddenly she remembered the few berries still left in her pouch and pulled some out, displaying them in her outstretched palm for the curious animal to see. 'Here.. lets swap. That boring old ribbon for these plump juicy berries I'm holding.' Large red eyes studied the treat Aerith held in her hand carefully for a moment, deciding if the ripened fruit would really taste as good as it looked. The curious creature tilted it's head slightly, than after a short pause, hopped over to her and offered up the stolen ribbon. After the transaction was complete, Aerith began to walk away, hoping that she hadn't been led too far astray. She took the ribbon from her pouch and carefully began to tie it around her long disheveled plait, crying out as something hit her in the back of the head. Turning back around to face her oppresser, Aerith found that the furry critter had followed her, now wearing a hideous toothy grin that wasn't the slightest bit like a rabbits. The offending projectile that had struck her lay on the ground by her feet - that large orange carrot he had carried.  
  
'That's enough! Go and play somewhere else!' Aerith glared angrily at the creature as she rubbed the back of her head tenderly.   
  
Obviously the animal had other ideas.  
  
With a horrible roar and glowing eyes, it ripped free of it's small furry body. A hideous muscular creature stepped away from the shedded remains, flexing it's limbs and shaking off small particles of flesh and bone from the animal he'd possessed. Fixing eyes that took up most of its ugly impish face on the gapeing girl with obvious hunger, it sprung forward nimbly, claws gleaming sharply as they pointed at his victims soft unprotected belly.   
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 23rd of November, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	4. There's Something About Hades

AUTHORS NOTE: *sighs dreamily* i have a confession! Clouds little "dream" he has when he's passed out cold (below) is one of my favourite parts so far in my ficcy.. but i mean.. I know it isn't too professional saying that about your own work, but who cares! I like it! anyway.. hope you all do too!! and please don't forget to review this!!! (spiffy title, ne?? heehee!)  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
CLOUD  
in  
"There's something about Hades"  
  
~Costa Del Sol - the beach cave~  
•°•  
A young blonde mercinary floated weightlessly on the darkened ocean, his body occasionally being carressed by a passing wave before it receded from his saturated clothes. He stared up at the glowing full-moon, the hint of a smile playing gently on his lips as he did. Hearing his name being called from the shore, he slowly rose to peer across the powdered sands to the figure that was running towards him. Long graceful legs sent droplets of water flying in all directions as they moved, an arm was raised and waving, and tinkling laughter drifted on the breeze - setting the beautiful night alight like a million stars twinkling in the heavens above. The young mans eyes lit up with delight at the sight, reaching out towards the divine creature as she neared him - sending pearls of salt water cascading over his face and hair. She indeed grew more and more enchanting each time he gazed apon her, and now as those eyes that danced with merriment looked into his own, his heart could not help but skip a beat with the wonder of it all. She began to teasingly splash him with waves of water, darting out of the way just as he tried to retaliate with his own, more sizable attempts. The game continued on until they both fell exhausted into each others arms, awash with gales of delighted laughter and beating hearts. Her profile caught in moonlight as she looked at him made him tremble amongst the mild currents, cool blue eyes drunk in her beauty as if it were the rich honeyed nectar of some exotic fruit. Droplets of saltwater glittered on her long dark eyelashes and she cupped his chin delicately in a soft palm, drawing his swiftly beating heart to rest against her own..  
  
'CLOUD!! Come on! get up!.. QUICKLY!' Yuffie shook the dazed mercinary roughly, hauling him to his feet with a mighty tug. Cloud blinked his sharp blue eyes at the bright sunlight invading his vision and dissolving the wonderful dream he wished he never had to let go of. His left arm was tingling strangely and he looked down at it in puzzlement, remembering how the giant fiend had sprung apon him and tore at it.  
  
'I healed your arm.. but no time to chat now - we need to help Tifa!!!' Yuffie quickly explained, turning to the place where Tifa presently stood performing a dolphin kick with little effect.  
  
'It's too strong, Cloud! It has some sort of strange forcefield protecting it - none of my kicks and punches are connecting!' Tifas eyes were frantic and she beckoned them over quickly. Yuffie cast Ultima onto the beast from where she stood, hoping to catch it off gaurd.. but much to her suprise Cloud and Tifa cried out in unison at seeing her action and quickly sheilded themselves. The band of sizzling materia smashed against the monsters forcefield, seeming to pearl off it like water on a waxy surface and than, much to her horror, Ultima came shooting back in her direction - eveloping the three friends in a thick wave of eerie green gas. Cloud was the first to recover, gritting his teeth against the dizziness that threatened his mind and body.  
  
'Just as I thought, it's protected by Reflect.. and that's only the beginning. Be on your gaurd, we don't know what that monster is capable of!' The two girls nodded in agreement and turned back to the beast with rekindled determination blazing in their eyes.   
  
Yuffie cast Esuna on the monster quickly, knowing that the status change materia would dispell the effects of Reflect immediately - leaving the horrible fiend open for one of her allies to cast upon. It worked perfectly, the wall of magic shielding the monster tore open from the force of the conjuration, slowly dissolving into tiny sparkling particals that, in another minute, had completely dissappeared into thin air.  
  
Smiling brightly, Tifa took her turn - Summoning the darkest god of them all, master of the underworld and ruler of all evil, the all-mighty Hades. The three lept back as the large brimstone slab slammed into the place where they had once stood, shaking the ground with it's weight and fragmenting the grass around it into ashen shreds that were quickly picked up and carried off by the heated winds that whipped about the area. Four flaming brimstone columns quickly followed suit to their predecessor, taking place evenly around the large circle of heated stone - their flames being coaxed by the rising winds and dancing off into sparks that showered down around the smouldering edifice. Some of them drifted over onto Yuffie, making her yelp loudly and brush them off - simultaniously using curative magic to heal the red welts that rose on her delicate skin. 'Hades always has me in a trance with all his fire and brimstone! It's just sooooo amazing!' She babbled in wonder - clenching her fists and jumping about ecstaticly.  
  
'Yeh well, If you keep on pinching materia at the rate you do, you'll be able to join him someday.' Cloud mumbled sarcasticly, unable to hide his own wonderment at the powerful summoning that was taking place. The center of the round slab glowed orange-red for an instant, before a sparking wicca symbol emerged to imprint heavily on the hard surface. The moment had arrived, and as the flames danced and flickered on the billowing winds a low groaning was heard from the brimstone stage - growing louder still as the darkly-robed skeletal form of the lord of the underworld arose from his place of fire to rest infront of the fascinated onlookers. Somewhere from within the hollow recessions of his dark eye-sockets two flaming orbs appeared, licking hungrily at the bone that surrounded their hold. Robes blacker than the blackest night slid back slightly to reveal two boney hands that rose above him in silent conjuration. A large cauldron slipped into view infront of Hades, bubbling furiously while expending a strange multicoloured light that radiated brightly off the dark lords bloodless skull and set the night around him awash with brilliance. A hideous grin was fixed on his mouth, but by it's own accord it grew even wider - making Hades look of the very essence of evil that he was. A dry rasping chuckle spilt from his parched lips and echoed hollowly between the four great pillars surrounding him, sending a chill down the audiences backs self-consciously.   
  
It was around this time that Cloud realised something was seriously wrong. Hades was facing his group.. not the monster.. and that ment that..  
  
Having sensed that Cloud had caught onto him, Hades began to wave his arms erratically about above the churning cauldron infront of him. Tormented wails and anguished screams rose from the contained liquid and manifested in Clouds head, causing him to fall to the ground and sheild his ears from the onslaught of dark magic that tried to worm it's way between his tightly pressed fingers. Somewhere above the noise he heard Hades begin to word a soulless chant with his crackling voice, flaming eyes burning into Clouds writhing form and that constant mocking grin that widened at his handiwork.  
  
'STOP!! RETURN!!' Cloud screeched, commanding the summoned lord to return to his confine, but failing. 'TIFA! CALL HADES BACK! NOW!!' His desperation made him frantic and a stream of curses escaped his lips as he rolled about, trying to discourage the magic that billowed about him.  
  
'CLOUD?!'  
  
'JUST DO IT!! QUICKLY!'  
  
Tifa focused all of her energy on the small orb of red summon materia that was slotted into her armband and drew it back into the glowing ball. 'STOP! RETURN TO ME!!' she commanded loudly, feeling a wave of relief as Hades flashed blue quickly to signal that her order had worked. The dark lord tried in vain to cast in the seconds he had left, but the thick black coil of magic that had curled over in the trio's direction was frozen halfway before being blown away in the passing currents of wind. As Hades began to be drawn back into the materia from which he came he let out a mighty bellow that shook the ground on which they all stood, than dissappeared with a final puff of ash and coals. Tifa gaped in shock as the red orb in her armor slot shattered into a thousand tiny particals, before hearing Clouds groan from nearby and hurrying over to assist him. Yuffie was already helping him to his feet and casting curative magic to ease the tension still in his head.  
  
'Are you ok?' Tifa asked with concern.  
  
'I'll be fine, lets not forget about our real enemy.' Cloud reminded them, nodding his head in the direction of the floating giant.  
  
The monster glared at them, holding the same devilish grin that Hades had had when he turned on Clouds group - obviously amused at the events of recent times. Cloud regained his composure and cast Comet on the fiend with a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw the giant flaming rocks change their course and come back down upon him - causing him to dodge and duck quickly, but not to avoid one that managed to swipe his sholder.  
  
'%$#&!!!' Cloud cursed painfully.  
  
Having had it's fun, the ugly amphibious creature headed to the water - dissappearing into the ocean with a gurgle of it's waters and glowing green as it did. Cloud was momentarily roused from his pains by the sight, gaping with disbelief and running down the beach. He ran knee-deep into the cool waves and scooped up some of the glowing residue left on the surface with his fingers, watching as it glistened with a periwinkle sheen.  
  
'Mako.' Cloud murmered to himself.  
  
'Mako?' Tifa asked, walking up besides him.  
  
'The creature was covered with Mako.. yet he wasn't effected negatively by it at all'  
  
'He wasn't poisoned by it?'   
  
'Didn't seem so.. he didn't look to be in any pain.'  
  
'What I wanna know is what was up with Hades!!' Yuffie pointed out, a frown on her face. 'Why would he turn on us?'  
  
'And why would his materia ball shatter when he returned?' Tifa questioned, indicating the empty slot in her armor.  
  
'I really don't know, but we should try and find out about all these things as soon as we can.' Cloud insisted, sighing at the blood that had soaked through his clothes and down the length of his arm.  
  
'Agreed!' the girls replied in unison.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 24th of November, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	5. Kwehhh!

AUTHORS NOTE: Ready for more action? I thought so! Heehee ^.^ just don't give up on this story, ok? the long-awaited reunion is coming pretty soon!! *jumps around* ^.^ v and to Kitty Lurver - no, Aerith and Cloud will be meeting up LONG before the end.. (at the end of chapter 7 to be exact - seeing as i'v just finished chappy 6) the 'end' being around chapter 65-70 (no joke - this is a novel!!). Enjoy! (PLEASE R & R.. I'v only had 3 reviews!! *cries*)  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
AERITH  
in  
"Kwehhh!"  
  
~Icicle Region - the snowfields~  
•°•  
Aerith watched the hideous fiend approach her as if in slow motion, great hairy arms outstretched and gleaming claws that seemed extra sharp from the young ladies vantage point. Oddly enough, she didn't feel scared at all by this event - as if she'd been bravely fighting off terrifying monsters all her life long.  
  
Instinctively she gripped the staff she held a little tighter and spun it infront of her, brilliantly deflecting the fiends attack and hearing a howl of pain as two of it's claws were ripped free from it's giant paws. Bright red blood tainted the pure white snow on which the fiend had come to land and followed in a trail as the beast turned to face Aerith, rising back up onto it's muscular hind legs.  
  
Roaring in anger, the monster ambled towards her - attempting afew strong side-swipes, to which Aerith easily dodged, but in the process was splattered by warm droplets of blood all over her face. In the time it took for the beast to spin back around for it's next attack, Aerith studied the orbs slotted into her weapon and set herself up for a retaliation. Choosing one of the green balls inscribed as 'Flood' and focusing her energy on it, Aerith easily managed to cast the magic - much to her disbelief and delight. A wedge of dry ground appeared beneath her feet and before it gave her a chance to realise what was happening and secure herself, shot up high into the sky. Aerith let out a small squeal of suprise as she overbalanced and landed on all fours, gripping tightly to the edge of the stone platform carrying her. 'Oh my!'  
  
Far below her, still on the snow-covered ground, the monster stared up at her and mirrored the same look of suprise that Aerith carried. With a bellow of rage at the fact that his target couldn't be reached, the monster began to jump up and down, as if it were a small child throwing a tantrum when things didn't go their way - Aerith couldn't help but giggle at the sight.   
  
Than suddenly - from out of nowhere - a mass of water gathered up and began to roll towards the unsuspecting fiend, who was still too busy being outraged to notice. At the very last moment before it struck the ugly monster turned and saw it, taking afew feeble steps forward to escape it, but to no avail. The wave of water crashed down apon the terrified fiend and washed over the snowfields, dissappearing as suddenly as it had come.  
  
When Aerith finally spied the washed-out monster it was lying face down on the ground, sodden to it's leathery skin and seemingly having sustained some damage from the force of the assault. The rock platform on which she still clung to tighty slowly began to descend back down, vanishing the moment Aerith took a step off it.  
  
Tentatively she walked towards the fallen beast, eyeing it's unmoving form with caution. For a moment her mind drifted to think about what had just happened, 'It's amazing! I can cast magic!' she thought with a grin, 'this'll take some getting used to!'  
  
Promptly she was ripped from her daze by the searing pain of claws across her tender neck. Aerith cried out, her hands flying up to cover the injury and staggering backwards for afew steps before falling onto the snow. With a triumphant jump at the turn of events, the hideous fiend meandered over to her, intent on finishing it once and for all. For a moment the beasts tall frame towered over her own petite form, smirking at her as she lay with her eyes closed and lips parted, breathing shallowly. Lifting a paw above it's head and balling it into a tight fist, he swung it down towards Aeriths head, intent on crushing her skull into splinters and feasting on her remains.  
  
At the very last second, Aerith drew her staff from it's place next to her and shot it up against the fiends hairy stomache, impaling the monster on her weapon and seeing the end shoot out of it's back with the force. The whole body of the giant went slack and came crashing down next to Aeriths slowly breathing form, it's arm whipping across her back and causing a pained groan to escape her lips.  
  
So she lay there, slowly being covered by snow that was now falling heavily, the dead beast still impaled on her staff and laying beside her with it's weighty arm making any escape impossible.  
  
The snow began to pile up around Aeriths lithe form, making her shiver violently and turning her lips blue-purple with the cold.the fresh layer of snow began to melt and seep into her mouth and nose, causing her to cough weakly when it began to fill her lungs. Aerith struggled to lift her face above the snow and gulp in some air, but it was no use - her vision began to swim and she lost consciousness.  
  
Softness.  
  
Warmth against her skin.  
  
The aroma and sound of soup quietly bubbling on an open fire.  
  
Aerith opened her sore eyes slowly, seeing a strange green blob infront of her as she tried to focus. A movement caught her eye in the corner of her vision, shifting slightly she stared at it as it travelled around near the crackling fire in the hearth without a sound. As Aerith tried to sit up to get a better look at where she was, a voice began speaking to her.  
  
'Ah, you've finally awakened, dear girl! Good, good! Now just relax and I'll get you some nice warm broth.' Aerith listened to the words spoken and lay back down, turning her head and looking back at the green blob. Slowly it began to take shape into some sort of giant.. bird?   
  
Sensing her eyes on it, the 'giant bird' - which was really a mountain chocobo - looked down at the girl and squawked loudly whilst ruffling it's green feathers, a most friendly guesture from an animal of it's breeding. 'Kwehhh!'  
  
Aerith was so startled by the sudden loud noise that she almost tumbled off the bed she lay on.  
  
'Hush Bluebell! I'm sure she'll have time to play games with you later!' The voice seemed to be coming from a strange purple creature with a small grey beard, green hat and long gnarled tail, who was floating by the fireplace.  
  
'Bluebell? but it's feathers are gr--'  
  
'Quite magnificent! I agree! Let me introduce myself. I am the famed.. err.. famed.. hmm, what was the name people called me again??.. Can't remember for the life of me..'  
  
'What an odd fellow,' Aerith thought to herself with a grin.  
  
'Here my dear, warm yourself with this delicious snow-rabbit stew!' A bowl of brown liquid was handed to her and she stared down at it, feeling her stomache turn after remembering her encounter with the snow-rabbit from earlier. Still, the food smelt delicious, and Aerith was very hungry.. so she took a sip carefully. It felt wonderful as the warmth trickled down her throat and she eagerly continued eating without complaint.  
  
'My! You're half starved! But tell me child, what would a girl such as yourself be doing wondering about on the snowfields? Folks far and wide know that that place is only ventured by fools and humans with a death wish. You don't strike me as being either of those.'  
  
'I got lost, I was travelling from the silent place.'  
  
'Silent place..? The Forgotten Capital.. City of the Ancients??'  
  
'I'm not sure of the name, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Whatever were you doing there?'  
  
'Not sure of that either.. I just.. woke up there a little while ago. There's alot of things I don't understand about myself.' Aerith shrugged uncertainly, wishing what she was saying didn't ring so true. She wanted to know who she was and what she was ment to do.. it was like she was being guided, but was not being told where to or why.  
  
'May I ask your name?'  
  
'Aerith.. Aerith Gainsborough.' At least she knew that much.  
  
'Well than, pleased to meet you Miss Gainsborough. I am the renowned Chocobo Sage.. at your service!' He bowed his round little body exaggeratedly, making Aerith chuckle.  
  
'How did you get that name?'  
  
'Why, because I am famous for my techniques at breeding and training the finest.. err.. the finest..' The Sage trailed off with a puzzled look, scratching his head. 'Can't remember for the life of me..'  
  
'Chocobos?' Aerith guessed with a smile.  
  
'Yes! That's it! I breed and train chocobos, like Bluebell there! He's a mountain chocobo.' the large green bird hopped about at the mention of his name, delighted that he was being focused on.  
  
'Kwehhhhhhh!'  
  
Aerith got to her feet carefully, wandering over to the stable and petting the happy chocobo on the head. 'He's wonderful!' The Sage nodded in agreement, floating over to them and handing Aerith some Memitt greens to feed to Bluebell.  
  
For the next few hours Aerith and the Sage chatted about all manner of things, enjoying each others company and laughing at the stabled chocobos antics. Than Aerith decided she'd best be on her way, thanking the Sage for rescuing her and for his hospitality.  
  
'Thank Bluebell for saving you, he thought your hair was a bundle of Gysal greens and finally brought my attention to you as he was pulling and tugging at it.' Aerith rubbed her sore scalp with a grin, he sure did pull hard.  
  
Hanging a warm velvety fur-lined red cloak around Aeriths sholders and handing her a roughly drawn map, he took her outside his small cosy cottage.  
  
'Here you go my dear, your very own chocobo! This particular one can cross mountains, shallow waters and ocean -  
with her you will be able to venture wherever you desire!' The petite chocobo that he presented her with ruffled it's golden plummage and rubbed it's feathered head against Aerith, nearly knocking her off her feet and causing her to laugh with joy.  
  
'She likes you! It's a great sign!' The Sage smiled at the two and gave her afew quick riding tips, watching her practice for a while before giving her the go ahead. 'You learn fast! She'll take good care of you aswell - they're very loyal animals. Just be sure to drop back here every once in a while to visit Bluebell and myself! Oh but.. you must name your new chocobo before you go!' Nodding in agreement, Aerith looked at her brand new feathered friend and giggled.  
  
'I'll call her 'Snow'.'  
  
With that, Aerith bid the Sage farewell and promised to return sometime. Than with a flurry of snow, she rode off on her chocobo - into the wide unknown, and her destiny.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 27th of November, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	6. Alcoholic Sorrows

AUTHORS NOTE: Woot! Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you people know (and in reply to Demonstars post), it's worth keeping in mind that originally i did this story in a completely different program and font, as i couldn't upload it in those specific formats i had to stick with Notepad and yeh - you know how crap notepad makes things come out! So hey, if i ever get to know any of you guys personally - you'll see what i mean. CrashBandicoot - I wasn't quite sure what you ment by your review.. sorry :S anyways.. enjoy this chappy! dun forget - R & R please!!!  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
CLOUD  
in  
"Alcoholic Sorrows"  
  
~Costa Del Sol - the beach~  
•°•  
Tifa and Yuffie sat on the warm steps that led down to Costa Del Sol beach, sipping on frosty zeno smoothies and enjoying the warm sunshine that shone down upon them as they chatted back and forth between themselves.  
  
'I remember this one customer,' Tifa was saying, as she reminiced about her barkeeping days with a faint smile playing on her lips, 'He'd come in every day, claim a chair by the bar and order one of our famous Gysal Grinders. He told me that he loved the place so much that he'd get married here some day.' Tifa giggled, 'Of course, we all laughed, thinking it was a joke.. until afew months later when he walked in with his fiance..' Yuffie's eyes widened as Tifa said those words.  
  
'You mean that he actually made his fiance marry him in a bar?!' Tifa nodded and laughed.  
  
'Yep, right there and than! I felt pretty sorry for the woman.. but I wasn't about to stop it all, it was the most exciting thing to happen in the place for.. well, for a LONG time! It sort of made you forget we were even in a bar.. if you looked past the death stares the woman was giving her man!' Yuffie sniggered and dropped her empty cup into the sand beside the step. For a moment both girls were silent, Tifa with her chin resting on her knees was playing the wedding all out in her mind again. 'Maybe some day that will be me,' she hoped silently, 'If Cloud ever asks me.. .'   
  
Yuffie was leaning back against the warm concrete of the step behind her, knotting her hands around her shins and staring up at the perfect blue sky. 'Would anyone even WANNA marry me?!' She sighed and shook her head quickly, 'Who cares? I'm sixteen! I'v got YEARS to worry about that when I'm older.. like.. when I'm Tifas age!' Yuffie grinned to herself and turned back to the raven haired girl beside her.  
  
'Do you miss it?'  
  
'Being a barkeeper? No.. well, not really. I'll always have my memories of it - but I'm alot happier here, where I am now!' She guestured to the beach around her with a wide grin.  
  
'And Midgar?' Tifa thought about it for a moment.  
  
'Well, it may have been dark and gloomy and packed with monsters.. but it was home to me for a long time. It's where I did so much of my training in my spare time, where I knew everyone and everyone knew me. Sure I have my fond memories about it..' She trailed off, remembering something. 'Say.. do you still have your card from the 'Love-Tester' ?' Yuffie colored slightly and handed it to Tifa.  
  
'That Love-Tester was a waste of one hundred gil!'  
  
'You won't be saying that when we find your true love!' Tifas eye's glinted with a smile and she eagerly pulled Yuffie to her feet. 'Come on! It's worth a try!'  
  
'Oh gawd!'  
  
'Now lets see..' Tifa pondered as she stopped by the sign in the center of Costa Del Sol 'The first line says 'A man who hangs by the bar', so lets get to the Bar Del Sol!'  
  
'It could mean a monkey you know..' Yuffie muttered as she was dragged towards the double doors, 'Actually, I'd probably PREFER if it was a monkey.. considering how the card makes my 'ideal match' sound! At least a monkey could perform cool tricks..' she thought with a sigh.  
  
'Gosh! I didn't think that the bar would be so full!' Tifa exclaimed in suprise, 'But that won't deter us!'  
  
'Oh look! There's Cloud.. lets go say 'hi' to him first, okay?!' Yuffie insited, almost pleading.. for the distraction.  
  
'Okay than!!' Tifas eyes lit up and she hurried over quickly. Cloud raised his head slightly from it's usual place, flat against the surface of the table, as his friends approached.  
  
'Hi Cloud, whatcha doin'?' Tifa asked coyly, smiling her sweetest smile.  
  
'Passing out..' Cloud mumbled, laying his head back against the smooth worn wood and closing his eyes.  
  
'Great! Than you can help us search for Yuffies ideal man!' Tifa continued, ignoring his comment and waving the small card around extravagantly infront of her.  
  
'Um.. Tifa.. he looks kind of.. unfit for the job.. 'smashed'.. if you will.' Yuffie pointed out, worried about the blonde mercinary as she scanned the table cluttered with empty beer mugs.  
  
'Pfft! Come on Cloud!' Tifa yanked him to his feet and led him to the bar, determined to have Cloud with them, if only to be closer to him. 'There's alot of men 'hanging by the bar'.. some even literally.. so lets move onto the next clue!' Tifa let go of Cloud for a moment to clasp the card in both hands, studying it carefully and failing to notice as her childhood friend toppled over, falling heavily against Yuffie.  
  
'Oh gawd! Cloud, get up! You're gunna crush me..!' He groaned and opened his bloodshot eyes to focus on the struggling girl trying to hold him up, shifting his weight and staggering over to slump against a newly vacated bar stool.   
  
'Gimmeabeer..' Cloud slurred, tossing two hundred gil onto the counter and watching as Tifa quickly snatched them up.  
  
'Cloud, you've had enough beer!' She handed the barkeeper twenty gil and ordered two glasses of water, pushing one against Clouds chest when they arrived. 'Here, drink this - you'll start to feel better.'   
  
Yuffie watched as he took a sip and grimaced at the flavourless beverage. Poor Cloud.. .  
  
'Okay, the next clue is 'eating pickled olives from a jar'.'  
  
'Good luck..' Cloud smirked, pointing to a sign above the counter shakily.  
  
FREE!  
Jar of the most delectible   
home-grown, home-made,  
Pickled Olives this side  
of the equator!   
..with every purchase!  
  
Tifa groaned in dismay as she turned to stare at the multitude of male customers as they squeezed their grubby hands into the small jars and greedily stuffed the tasty morsels into their gaping maws, juice dribbling down their chins and arms and pooling on the counter where they sat. Even the bartender was snacking on them between serving customers! Yuffie shuddered and backed away slowly. 'Can we please just go?! I'm starting to feel abit sick!'  
  
'Me too. This clear, flavourless liquid is slowly killing me.' Cloud joked, rather seriously, as he stared at the glass in his hand with reluctance.  
  
After having yielded no results from the first two clues on Yuffies Love-Tester card, Tifa decided to wait a while before trying again. 'We'll come back another day,' she told her friends, taking them by the arms and leading them out through the double-doors and into the bustling streets of the small resort town. 'Meanwhile, I'v been thinking..'  
  
'That can't be a good thing..' Cloud mumbled as another half-hearted joke. Tifa punched him in the arm playfully and shook her head in mock annoyance.  
  
'Anyway, what I was thinking was..'  
  
'That you're going to let me get back to my cosy seat by the half-full beer glass you tore me away from?' Tifa sighed at Clouds comment.  
  
'Cloud, please, you spend way too much time there! Which is why the idea I'v been thinking about is beneficial to you aswell!' She pointed out.  
  
'So tell us already!!' Yuffie demanded, growing impatient.  
  
'A vacation!' Tifa announced with a smile.  
  
'A vacation?' Yuffie echoed, finally grinning at the idea.  
  
'You seem to be forgetting where we are,' Cloud commented, guesturing around him. 'Every day is a vacation in Costa Del Sol.' Lame joke, with little emphisis when you were tottering on the edge of conciousness.  
  
'Did you have someplace in mind?' Yuffie asked Tifa curiously, ignoring Cloud.  
  
'Well, the talk we had before on the beach.. it got me thinking.. you know, about Midgar. None of us have been back there since that whole Sephiroth thing - I guess I'm kind of curious..' Cloud stared at her blankly.  
  
'Tifa, you seem to be forgetting that Midgar is no more than a pile of rubble these days.'  
  
'I'm aware of that!' Tifa replied sarcastically, glaring at Cloud for a moment. 'Man, this guy sure can be a pain after he's been guzzling alcohol! A real wet-blanket. Why can't he be a little more supportive for a change?' Tifa sighed loudly.  
  
'Well I think it's a great idea!' Yuffie replied enthusiastically, 'maybe we'll even find some old unused materia while we're there!' her eyes shone with the idea. 'I'll go and find Cid and tell him our plans!' Tifa nodded and smiled, watching Yuffie skip off towards the marina where Cid would probebly be working on the boat he'd bought cheaply some days earlier.  
  
'Count me out.' Cloud stated after a while.  
  
'What?' Tifa studied his face, trying to decifer his motives for the statement.  
  
'That place holds too many memories,' Cloud stated quietly, turning his head away from his friends prying eyes as a tear slid down his cheek solemnly. 'I can never go back there.'  
  
His mind was suddenly suffused with memories of the very first day he'd met Aerith.   
  
'That cosy church nestled in a quiet corner of the Sector 7 slums and the beautiful face that stared down at him from above. For a moment he'd thought he was in heaven, staring at one of Gods angels - light from a window high in the domed roof was shining down apon the figure leaning over him, pooling around her silhouette and making the slender form glow with a holy light. After he'd finally managed to come to his senses and stumble to his feet, she asked if he was ok - casting a worried glance over his body quickly - to which he explained that he felt no pain at all from the fall, oddly enough. She'd giggled with relief and pointed out that it must have been because of the flowers that broke his fall were holy flowers and that he was in a church in the Sector 7 slums.  
Cloud remembered the sound of her laugh to be one of the most enchantingly beautiful things he'd ever heard - it was so completely genuine, showed exactly what she was feeling, and made her face light up in a way that made her look even more angelic.. if that was even possible!   
Back in those days he'd been so mixed up with thoughts and plans all jostling one another for a place at the front of his mind that he hadn't taken the chance to work on the feeling that had developed in his heart.. that little fuzzy warm one that made him feel strangely content whenever it was provoked.  
It seemed that by the time things finally got underway between Aerith and himself.. it was already too late.. she'd left him so quickly, without ever knowing his true feelings.. how much he cared for her.. needed her.. and loved her.  
It hurt so much remembering.'  
  
'You have to face your fears Cloud, you have to!! You're coming with us to Midgar, even if it means me having to drag you there kicking and screaming.' Tifa stated firmly as Cloud returned to reality, quickly leaving before he could respond in any way whatsoever.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 28th of November, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	7. What Becomes of a Fallen City?

AUTHORS NOTE: *Looks at the date she started this chappy* oh gosh - talk about titanic writers block!!! But i FINALLY got this chapter finished (as well as most all of the next - so you won't have long to wait.. if you're waiting at all! lol) umm.. also, If any of you want to see the chapters in their original format - just add me to your msn if you have it: kisakiayena@hotmail.com ..and i'll be glad to send you the originals! Caio.. R & R plz!  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
AERITH  
in  
"What becomes of a fallen city?"  
  
~Reaching the shore of the Midgar area - riding a chocobo!~  
•°•  
The salty ocean spray sprinkled against Aeriths upturned face as she rode on her brand new chocobo Snow, cooling her skin against the harsh midday sun that beat down apon her and the bird.  
  
'This is lovely..' she murmered with content, a gentle smile crossing her delicate lips.  
  
The pair had been crossing the ocean for hours on end, still not having reached any sight of land, but had contented themselves with each others company and the pleasent feel of the mild oceanic water as it dragged against their toes.  
  
Girl and chocobo had already formed an incredible bond in this small time, almost as if they were both connected to the earth in the same way - spiritually. Understanding ran deep between them both, so Aerith didn't feel the slightest bit silly when she talked out loud to Snow.  
  
'This all feels so new to me..' the beautiful Cetra spoke in awe, 'as if I'm a newbourne having cast my first glance at the world around me.' She smiled to herself and stared off into the distance dreamily, wondering for a moment why her words rang in her mind as being somewhat true.. 'what *have* I seen?'   
  
For a while the two friends travelled the ocean in silence, both deep in their own thoughts. It may have remained this way for quite sometime longer had Aerith not been roused by the sight of something on the horizon.  
  
'LAND!' she cried, overjoyed with the fact that she would finally be able to set her feet down on solid ground.  
  
The distance seemed to close at a snails pace, but when the gold chocobo's feet finally took those first few steps onto the resisting earth, Aerith couldn't jump off fast enough.  
  
She rolled onto her back and lay spread-eagled on the soft green grass, giggling. 'We're finally here Snow!' She exclaimed joyfully, 'Now we can have that rest we both need so badly!'   
  
The tired chocobo would have warked in joy had she not been so overcome with fatigue.   
  
Aeriths gaze was drawn over to a strange mountain of rubble set against the backdrop of dark looming mountains, a mass of twisted metal and crumbled concrete in the middle of the vast area of grassland she lay at the edge of. Somewhat perplexed by the sight, she headed over to take a closer look.  
  
At the base of the pile of rubble, Aerith studied it all carefully, running a hand over the smooth metal surface belonging to part of the original Shinra building and stopping briefly to study the extravagant red and white company emblem emblazed apon it, before moving on. Selecting a sturdy foothold amongst the mass of debris, Aerith boosted herself up off the ground and slowly began her ascent to the top of the collapsed city, inspecting the area around her with interest as she did.  
  
Some time later she finally took the last few steps to the top, before dropping down gratefully onto the remains of a marble pillar - most likely another part of the Shinra building, and looking down from where she had come. Much to her suprise, Snow was making her own way up to where Aerith was, taking little leaps from place to place and occassionally flapping her wings to keep balanced when a claw was placed wrongly or when metal became dislodged by the erratic movements.  
  
Aerith scanned the area around where she sat, observing the massive fallen city with a critical eye. 'Whatever destroyed this must have been big!'  
  
Milling over the possible reasons for such an empires demise, Aerith's gaze fell apon a bright red smudge of grafitti by her feet - perhaps one of the few remaining mementos of what lay beneath the upper plates now crumbled mass. Her fingers began to trace over the smudgy letters with a most delicate touch.. 'who or what was 'Averus'?'  
  
Much to the young Cetras suprise, after only a short time of doing this the rough concrete beneath her curious hand began to quake ever so gently - a trembling that caused Aerith to stumble back in fear of a cave-in, and nearly tripped over her own feet in the process. Her stomache fluttering ever so slightly at that prospect. 'Oh please don't let it be..'  
  
But Aerith had little to fear - seemingly as soon as the strange motion had began, it ceased altogether - prompting the curious girl to take another look at what had just happened, althought somewhat more cautiously than before.  
  
What met Aeriths eyes bewildered her.  
  
The scrawled writing she had traced only moments before was now glowing with a strange iridescent light, bathing the area around it with all the beautiful colors of the rainbow. Temptation by this unknown beauty made Aerith succumb to her inquisitiveness and she reached towards the the glowing letters, holding her breath as the pad of her index finger pressed against the slab of warm gravelly concrete, as before.  
  
That single touch was all that was needed to trigger an amazing reaction.  
  
A tinkling sound filled the air around where Aerith knelt transfixed, giving way to a single beam of lime-green light that spiraled softly into the glowing area before the amazed girl. As the last remaining whisps ribboned into oblivion, Aerith took afew paces backwards - trying to understand exactly what was happening. It was a good thing that she had made that sullen move aswell, for no more than a few seconds passed before the tinkling sound came back again, only louder this time.. and bringing with it a wonderous miracle.  
  
From the glowing concrete infront of Aerith appeared a very small green protrusion, pushing its way up through one of the smaller cracks in the giant slab. Straining against its resisting confine, eventually the concrete cracked in two, sliding off to the side and allowing the tender shoot to unfurl and soak up the warm afternoon sun. Aerith watched in fascination it grew still taller, not stopping until it was twice the petit Cetras height. Than, with a dazzling burst of colored light, the large sprout shot out several balls of aquamarine magic into the air around it. As they began to waterfall to the plants base, the sprout began to shape into a thick brown trunk and branches with the strangest leaves unfurling into existance atop it.  
  
Aerith's heart hammered loudly in her chest as she watched it all happen, for a moment she was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her - how could a beautiful tree grow out of.. concrete?!!  
  
As if sensing the young womans doubt, the magic that had gathered at the plants roots now spread out - bringing with it a trail of exotic wildflowers that led to where Aerith now stood.   
  
Kneeling down, and now fully convinced that what she was seeing really was reality - Aerith picked a large orange blossom that lay infront of her and sniffed it gently. An amazing scent unlike anyone could have ever experienced before filled her nostrils at that moment, she smiled brightly and tucked the flower into the soft pink ribbon holding her hair, before standing up and turning to the vast area of Midgar that still lay in an ugly mass of twisted metal.   
  
A new piece of the puzzle that was Aerith had slipped into place, and with determination blazing in her large green eyes, she eagerly set to work in returning the ugly scar that was marring earth to one of natures true wonders.  
  
By the time night had fallen, what had once been just another ugly blemish on the earths vast spance had now been transformed into a one-of-a-kind beauty spot. Forests of tropical trees reached their branches up into the mild evening air, filling the night with the serene rustling of their branches. Some groaned under the weight of their yet untouched fruit-laden branches, longing for the time when they'de be relieved of their heavy treasures. Nestled in amongst the hollows where sun could gently filter through during the daytime, lush bushes of ripe red berries and delicate blooms pressed tightly against one another - each struggling to find the best spot in which to catch the filtered light and trive unhindered. Everywhere one would look, what was once nothing but sun-dulled metal and crumbling concrete was now carpeted with a rich covering of tender grass and glorious wildflowers, which had of course closed up as the sun had set earlier on in the day.  
  
Exhausted but delighted at her handiwork, Aerith collapsed against the moss-covered roots of a very tall tree and shut her eyes, listening to the sounds of the night and allowing them to slowly lull her into a well-earnt sleep. Before she had completely drifted off however, Aerith was dimly aware of her new feathered-friend coming to rest beside her and allowing her to nestle up against soft, downy feathers.  
  
The mild night wrapped it's newest precious dreamers in a star-studded cloak of darkness, serving it's daily purpose until once again it would be pressed on to make way for a perfect golden morning.. filled with the promise of a suprise or two for the beautiful Ancient!   
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 22nd of December, 2002. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	8. Flower in the Forest

AUTHORS NOTE: *passes out* ok ok - this chapter is abit longer than my last ones! Quite ABIT longer.. but it couldn't be helped! This is *THE* chapter.. where Cloud meets.. oh! Shhh! read it yourself! ^______^ From now on all chapters will be Cloud AND Aerith (until they're in different places again, that is). So that's another 60 chappys to look forward to! heehee! Just to answer afew questions and stuff i'm been asked on msn (kisakiayena@hotmail.com if you wanna add me and chat! or mail me!):  
Yes, there'll be new summons, new materia, new monsters, new weapons, new items and heaps more that aren't in the ff7 game (like 'Flood' materia! Didja like dat? :D) as well as all the old ones! Yay! ^.^  
Uh-huh! REALLY 60-70 chappys in this story!! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! ^.^   
Yepsies, I am gunna put all my ficcies on a site (I'v written more than just this one!!) along with my aerith/cloud, dark cloud & KH drawings and my original manga 'Haru Hana' *lets out a breath*  
I usually type chappys pretty quickly, but it really depends on stuff like writers block.. ick! on average i like doing about 2 a week! ^.^ v  
There, done! Oh! and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all gems! Only 8 gems but.. I WANT MORE! GIMMEGIMMEGIMME! heehee! please please R & R.. I'm on my knees begging! ^.^  
Enjoy this chappy as much as I enjoyed typing it! Seeya next time! Ciao! ^.^ v  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
CLOUD  
in  
"Flower in the Forest"  
  
ahista no imagoro niwa, watashi wa kitto naiteru.. anata wo omotterun darou.. *  
  
~Costa Del Sol area - setting out for Midgar~  
•°•  
The sun shone brightly in through the curtained window of Clouds luxury Villa, situated on the outskirts of Costa Del Sol - eventually rousing him from a fitfal sleep rought with memories of Aerith that seemed to flourish in his subconcious. As usual he had a huge hangover and reeked of beer and stale cigarette smoke from the previous nights events, but just like every other morning he managed to crawl out of his bed after afew minutes of grumbling over the thumping headache he'd aquired and trudge half-heartedly to a welcoming shower. Where it not for Aeriths constant memory and Clouds insistant hunger, he'd not bother to get out of bed in the mornings at all.  
  
After having completed the mornings daily ritual of fully waking up, dressing into a fresh change of clothes and throwing the soiled pair onto the ever-growing heap by the washing machine, he was summoned by a loud knocking at the door.  
  
Sure enough, it was Tifa - dragging behind her a pajama-clad and still very groggy Yuffie who was still clutching a pillow and trying desperately to sleep as she was being pulled along.  
  
'Good morning Cloud! You ready for our big exciting adventure?' Tifa chuckled, flashing him a bright smile and jostling past him, into the villa.  
  
'Pretty much..' Cloud sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Confused, embarrassed, nervous - these where the only times he ever indulged in his cute habit. 'But Yuffie looks.. asleep.' The teenage ninja had managed to somehow drift over to the comfort of Clouds couch and now lay there - finally contented in having found a resting place and snoring quietly. Tifa smiled.  
  
'No problem - watch this!' Stepping a little closer to where Yuffie slept, she raised her voice slightly 'What's that? a MATERIA sale you say?? all MATERIA prices slashed to half-price???'  
  
That did it. All thoughts of sleep and the lack of it where thrown out the window - as well one very soft and downy duck-print pillow, which landed in Clouds seldom used and algae-ridden backdoor swimming pool.  
  
'MATERIA?? HALF-PRICE??? WHERE???' Yuffie was staring at Tifa wide eyed, even jumping around afew times with excitement at the announcement of such a fantastic offer.  
  
'Well if you think THAT'S amazing.. I know where there's bound to be FREE materia, maybe even loads of it!' Tifa continued, beginning to enjoy the joke. Yuffie was snagged - hook, line and sinker - at that moment the villa could have fallen down around her and she wouldn't have even flinched.  
  
'Where??'   
  
'At Midgar of course! So get dressed and we can go!' With that Tifa grabbed one of the ninjas wrists and proceeded to drag her out the front door, calling back to Cloud over the noise of Yuffies outraged protests, 'Meet you by the Highwind in five!'  
  
Shaking his head slightly at Tifas sneaky tactics, Cloud took some aspirin and sat down at the corner of the couch - adjusting his armor, items pouch and materia before strapping Ultima Weapon to his back and locking the house as he set out.  
  
It was still quite early in the morning, something that was all too evident in the serenity cloaking the usually bustling resort town.  
  
'Even the birds are still asleep,' Cloud muttered to himself as he strode to where the enormous airship was ancored, just outside of Costa Del Sol, and yawned sleepily. Suprisingly, the hangover that Cloud was sure would add on to the already nerve-wracking events of the day, had already began to fade considerably - leaving Cloud feeling that maybe for some absurd and way out reason.. the trip to Midgar wouldn't be at all like he expected it to be. 'If Aerith were here.. it would be a perfect outing,' he thought sadly to himself, 'naturally. If Aerith were here I wouldn't be such a sad case.. .' Deep sigh.  
  
Cid welcomed Cloud to the highwind with a friendly nod. 'Ya ready Boy-o? Lets get this show under way!' Lighting a cigerette, Cid climbed the ladder up to the deck - shortly followed by Cloud.  
  
As the airship slowly descended into the radiant morning sky, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and Cid all gathered on the bridge and stared out in the direction they were flying.  
  
'It'll be weird to see Midgar all.. flattened.' Tifa sighed, a tad saddened. Cloud had to agree with that, as well as all the memories it held - Midgar had been home to many, some having never seen the world outside of the reinforced steel fences. The toll for right of passage out of Midgar and in had been rediculously high, meaning that the few gil residence of the slums could scrape together made little difference in allowing them freedom and the chance to see the world.   
  
Aerith had been one of those people - until Cloud had fallen down into her life, literally. It still touched the handsome mercinarys heart the very same way as it had when he'd bought a flower from her, back in the early days of avalanche - how such a delicate woman could survive in the run-down and infested slums, careing only about bringing some happiness into the lives of others around her, be it simply with a petit blossom.  
  
'Oohhhhhhhh.. how much longer is this gunna take?' Yuffie's voice, laden with sickly discomfort, snapped Clouds mind back to the present and he viewed her pale complexion with understanding sympathy. She was facing Cid and gripping his sleeve tightly, almost pleading for the answer.  
  
'A little while yet, why don't you head on up to the deck and get some fresh air?' Yuffie nodded at the suggestion and slank towards the door, moaning all the while and shaking slightly. 'Poor kid.. .'  
  
Feeling the need for some fresh-air himself, Cloud soon followed suit behind the air-sick ninja.  
  
Once up on deck, Yuffie wasted no time in emptying the contents of her stomache over the side of the railing before slumping down heavily against it. 'When exactly did you get over your travel-sickness?' She asked in hope. Cloud sighed and turned to Yuffie with a smile.   
  
'If I remember correctly.. it was in my second year of being a Shin-Ra gaurd. I guess after a while of bumping along pot-holed grassland roads I just sort of got used to it - began to forget about even getting sick!' Cloud absently stroked the tuft of hair on his chin, staring off into the distance. 'I wouldn't worry about it too much, just hurl to your hearts content until your body gets used to the motion of the transport in question.'   
  
'Well it had better be soon..' Yuffie grumbled quietly, accepting the pat of empathy Cloud placed on her shoulder.  
  
The conversation was cut short when the blonde mercinary heard a loud cry from the bridge.  
  
'CAPTAIN! EMERGENCY!!'  
  
Frowning slightly, Cloud began to make his way back down to where Cid and Tifa were, wondering what could have caused this serious need for alarm.  
  
Everything else happened so quickly.  
  
One of the Highwinds turbines began to make a strange whirring sound - much like that of metal scraping heavily against metal. Long trails of grey smoke soon followed, billowing forth from the left-hand motor and threaded with the orange-red glow of sparks as they shot past on the fast-moving air currents. The airship pitched violently from side to side after this, imbalanced out of lack of thrust from the destroyed turbine. On the upper deck, Cloud was thrown off his feet and tossed like a ragdoll against the hard metal railing, crying out with the pain that bit into his body on impact.   
  
Not allowing himself to give in from the agony the assult had caused, he gritted his teeth and crawled over to where Yuffie was shreiking in terror up against the supporting bars - her knuckles white as ivory as she clung on for dear life.   
  
'HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!'   
  
Moments after having reached her, Tifa and Cid scrambled up onto the deck, rushing over to pull their injured friends to their feet.  
  
'CLOUD! ONE OF THE MOTORS BLEW - WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO CRASH LAND THE HIGHWIND!' Cid shouted above the noise around them. 'TAKE CARE OF THE GIRLS, I HAVE TO GO BACK DOWN!' Cloud nodded grimly and watched as Cid slipped out of view, leaving him to sheild the two girls from the onslaught of smoke and sparks that showered around them.  
  
'CLOUD.. I-I'M SCARED!!' Tifa whimpered, pressing herself closer into his arms as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
'IT'LL BE OKAY TIFF!' Cloud assured her, patting her on the back comfortingly. 'WE'LL BE FINE!'  
  
'I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!' Yuffie voiced alongside them, stomping a foot in annoyance as she gripped onto Cloud aswell. 'I'V STILL GOT TO GET YOU GUYS TO SIGN MY MATERIA CONTRACT!!!!'  
  
The ground was steadily rising up to meet them as they clung together, finally touching the Highwinds underbelly with a sickening metallic rip.  
  
Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud were thrown halfway across the deck. Luckily for the two girls, Cloud cushioned their fall somewhat when they landed, bearing the brunt of the jarring impact.   
  
Cid appeared soon afterwards, ushering them down the metal ladder and out onto the grassland some meters away.  
  
As Yuffie began to heal all the wounds they'de sustained, he looked back over to his damaged airship and frowned, cursing silently.  
  
'Damn crew haven't been doin' their job right!' Lighting another cigerette he contemplated the extent of the damages, his face a mask of darkness as he strolled around inspecting this and that.  
  
Tifa sighed, seeing her plans of visiting Midgar slowly fade to non-existance. 'So much for *that*!'   
  
Cloud - who had recovered somewhat by this time - got to his feet from where he sat near Yuffie and reached into his item pouch, producing a small globe of materia and presenting it to Tifa.  
  
For a moment she remained unresponsive, simply staring at the glowing pink sphere with a thoughtful expression, but than a delighted smile broke out on her face and she lept up quickly. 'Chocobo Lure! Of course!!'  
  
Catching the large yellow birds was no real trouble now that the majority of monsters had been cleared off the face of the earth, thanks to Holy. So after finding a set of tell-tale clawprints at the edge of a cluster of tall grass, Tifa clicked the bright materia into an empty slot and wandered into the dense shrubbery, returning a short time later with two perky chocobos trailing behind her.   
  
After feeding them a small bunch of Memett greens each, Yuffie ran over to get Cid so they could be on their way, only to come back announcing that he was going to stay and work on the damaged airship instead.  
  
So Tifa and Yuffie mounted one of the chocobos, and Cloud the other - setting off at a steady gait towards the ruined city.  
  
The ride to Midgar was quite long from where the Highwind had crash-landed and the three friends let out a sigh of relief as the town of Kalm came into view. Kalm was a small community that boardered where the capital of Gaia once stood.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie were riding some way ahead of Cloud - both more eager to reach Midgar than he was - so they were the first to notice the extremely.. floral.. transformation.  
  
'Oh my gosh!! What in the world?! ' Yuffie pulled the chocobo they rode to a halt and both girls gaped at the mass of trees and flowers that met their view up ahead, struck absolutely speechless by the sight.  
  
Clouds first reaction was to blink several times quickly, unsure if what he was seeing was an illusion or not. 'Midgar?! ' Stopping alongside the other chocobo, he began to stare aswell. 'What.. happened to it?!'  
  
After some minutes, Tifa broke out of the silence they'de all become accustomed to and turned to Cloud slowly. 'Lets go and check it out..' she whispered - still too shocked to adopt a normal tone of voice.  
  
'Right.' He agreed, nodding and nudging his chocobo into a quick trot.  
  
Drawing closer to the forest Midgar had become, Yuffie exclaimed 'It must have taken a helluva lot of gardeners to plant all those trees!'  
  
'Look! Yinberries!.. and over there - Ripplefruit!!' Tifas eyes glittered as she pointed them all out with joy. 'This new Midgar is delicious!,' she giggled.  
  
As the three friends dismounted at last, Cloud left Yuffie and Tifa to snack off the fruit-laden trees and decided to explore a little.  
  
On the one side Cloud thought that Midgar looked alot better as it was now.. even though he had no idea how it had gotten that way! ..On the other side his heart was aching with the thought that all Aerith's memories had been buried along with it. Although he'd originally felt like Midgar was the last place he'd want to come back to because of the feelings it would cause in him, more recently Cloud had decided that revisiting might sooth the pain he felt inside.. knowing he was closer to memories of the past. Overall he just felt sick in the stomache.. sick and just a little bit curious.  
  
After scrambling to the base of the covered ruins and using nearby branches to pull himself to the top, he paused for a moment, studying his surroundings carefully.  
  
Cloud couldn't just dismiss this whole 'junk-to-jungle' thing as easily as Tifa and Yuffie did, so he began to walk around in search of some answers as to why it had all happened. 'Could it be the effects of Holy? or the Lifestream?' That seemed like the most probable explaination.. 'But than, why are the trees only growing on Midgar? why not on the grasslands beside it?' ..Puzzling.  
  
It was after about five minutes of scrutinising that Cloud stepped out of a patch of dense foliage and into a small glade. Afew birds chirped on the whispering tree branches, but other than that there was complete peace. Many flowers grew here, alot more than anywhere else that he'd seen on the ruins so far. Cloud crouched down and studied them with a gentle smile. 'Aerith.. flowers always remind me of her.. remind me of how she used to walk around carrying that basket filled with them.. the way her eyes used to light up whenever she saw one.. and of the time when she tried to tuck them into my wig when I was dressed like a woman.. god I miss her.. .' A single lonely tear trickled down Clouds face and he slowly wiped it away, plucking a flower from it's stem and inhaling it's sweet fragrance while he reminiced over wonderful times.   
  
It was as Cloud opened his eyes after a short period of remembering, that something caught his eye. It was the smallest movement in the corner of his vision - but enough to cause him to rise up and take a closer look.  
  
Quietly pushing back some leaves that were obscuring his view, Cloud peeked out into another glade - one completely surrounded by a tall tree called Yuotsu (a tree with holy properties). The foliage from the tree formed a lose canopy over the glade, with shafts of sunlight filtering through it onto the soft grass below.  
  
The thickest ray of light shone down apon a solitary praying figure, facing away from Cloud.  
  
The figure of a delicate and beautiful woman..   
  
Cloud froze.  
  
'N-No..'  
  
'It.. it CAN'T be.. it just.. can't!.. I'm dreaming!'  
  
The flower he held in his hand dropped silently from his clasped fingers, floating down to land at his feet, forgotten.  
  
His vision swirling crazily with a million sights - Cloud passed out cold.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 5th of February, 2003. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. Songwords ©Utada Hikaru.  
* [translation: 'at about this time tomorrow i'm sure i'll be crying.. and i'll probably be thinking of you..' - "First Love" ~ Utada Hikaru ^.^v ] 


	9. Pinch Me

AUTHORS NOTE: *puff, pant* PRESENTING... CHAPTER 8! *wild applause* ^.^  
Ok,ok, Sorry this has taken sooo~o long - i'v just been majorly caught up in making my 'puter game (watch dis space - when I put it online I'll expect you all to play it! ^____^) - that and i wanted to make dis chappy good (which would have been impossible with the insperation.. or LACK-OF.. that I'v had recently!).  
M'kay.. next up - I'v changed my 'writing' abit.. well, more like I'v put the speech in inverted commas - eg-- "Everyone should stop pretending that it's Tifa I like" Cloud said angrily, wrapping his arms around a beaming Aerith (heehee.. couldn't resist! *^.^*) - and thoughts in regular commas - eg-- 'I wish I was more like Aerith..' Tifa/the author of this ficcy thought (take your pick - but no flaming for that!.. I just lubb Aerith [alot] more than Tifa!) - ok? ok!  
Oh and.. I'd really love it if you could tell me what you thought about this chappy (As well as the others! plz!) so R & R! If anyone reading this is a Tifa or Yuffie fan, they'll be finding their 'Love Tester' matches soon.. so stay tuned! *big grin* ^____^  
In response to some reviews:  
Kenneth - thanks for the compliments and sorry if my detail can go abit overboard, but meh! I mean.. it's a struggle just trying to RULE OUT words I shouldn't use in the story. I'm a sucker for writing in detail! But i really appreciate your review! CC is always welcomed (bighting my head off in a review is NOT! ^.^) so thanks ^.^  
Crashbandicoot - yep! REALLY 75 chapters long (yes, I AM crazy!.. and i love it!) But seriously, I was reviewing overall what I was gunna put in this story (alotta stuff!) and ended up making it OVER 75 chapters in content.. so basically.. 75 if i'm luck.. at the least *sweatdrop* ^.^ But I love writing it, and it isn't gunna just circle around Aerith and Cloud (mainly, but not ONLY), there'll be some big twists and suprises coming up! Wait and see (and read!.. and review! ^.^)  
chandavatika - *falls over* a faithful reader?! wOOt! I'm real happy to hear that.. I wasn't even sure if that many people WERE reading this (I was even considering discontinuing it on fanfiction.net.. but I'm hooked now so no chance of that!) but reading your reviews makes it all worthwhile! So thank you so much for the totally *sweet* comments! (read below! ^.~)  
on that note I'll let you read the story.. and just to let 2 people out there feel spesh and know they make this world a WAY better place:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my mate Kimmy (happy b'day!) and the nicest reviewer ever.. chandavatika! ^.^  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
AERITH and CLOUD  
in  
"Pinch Me"  
  
~Yuotsu glade - ruins of Midgar~  
•°•  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
'My head.. hurts..'  
  
"Hello! Hello!"  
  
'I must have been.. dreaming.. it all..'  
  
"Oh! Movement!"  
  
Cloud shifted slightly as he lay with his eyes shut. His head was aching tremendously for some unknown reason and as he squeezed his lids shut tightly it did nothing to sooth the pain, wanting so desperately to just drift back into that beautiful dream he was having of his lost love.. and never wake up.. .  
  
"Are you.. okay?" the voice asked him, with genuine concern. The soothing touch of a cool hand was pressed against his aching forehead and Cloud groaned slightly - beginning to drift back to reality.  
  
"I think my.. head.. is broken.. ."  
  
A delicate chuckle met his ears in response, and moments later where once a hand touched against his forehead, the moisture of a damp cloth began to gently mop his skin. "You hit your head quite hard when you fell," the voice explained quietly, "take it slowly and you should start to feel a little better soon."  
  
Cloud opened his eyes slightly, flinching at the sudden onslaught of bright sunlight that streamed down into them and obscured his immediate view. 'I Fell?'   
  
It was around the same time that Aerith spoke the words that Clouds vision finally chose to focus on the woman kneeling next to him. "Let me introduce myself," she began - flashing him a genuinely warm smile, "my name is Aerith.. Aerith Gainsborough." The sweet Cetra extended her hand, obviously intending for Cloud to shake it - but he was far to shocked to even notice her small gesture, instead feeling his heart thumping crazily and his stomache erupting in butterflies.  
  
"Aerith..." he whispered, just loud enough for the pretty young lady to pick up on all the hidden emotion it beared. Retracting her hand slowly, she began to stare at him with a curious look on her face, blushing as he finished with a wonderful smile flashed in her direction. "..Pinch me."  
  
Aerith was a little puzzled as to meaning behind it, but lent forward anyway - reaching her fingers towards some exposed skin on Clouds arm, before quickly deciding against it and shaking her head. "No.. I could never.. ." The blush deepened on her cheeks and she traced the petals of a flower by her knees softly, smiling as she averted her eyes from his. "..Hurt you."  
  
The blue of Clouds eyes deepened with longing as he watched her shyly kneeling there with such innocent purity, refusing to cause him even the slight discomfort a pinch could cause. 'Aerith.. .' Reaching out to take her delicate hand in his own, Cloud murmered quietly, "But than how will I ever know if I'm just dreaming this all or not?.. ."  
  
The moment was shattered into a thousand shards as the stillness of the glade was filled with a frantic shouting from some distance away, mingled with loud angry squawks that made Aerith leap to her feet in alarm.  
  
"It's mad!!! MAD I TELLS YA!!! Distract it Tifa!!!" More shouts, wails and warks were followed by a shrill scream.  
  
"OWW!!! It pecked me on the sholder!!!" Laughter and than loud protesting.  
  
"OMIGAWSH! IT JUST SWALLOWED ONE OF MY MATERIA BALLS!!! THIS MEANS WAR!!!"  
  
Cloud groaned and scrambled to his feet as Aerith took off in the direction of all the commotion, determined to never let her out of his sight again.  
  
After some time of ducking, dodging and leaping over all manner of branches and thorn-covered bushes, The two finally broke out of the edge of the forest and were greeted by a scene of utter chaos. Yuffie was running around in an attempt to shake off one very annoyed chocobo, wailing at the top of her lungs and glancing back over her sholder as the large bird flapped it's golden wings threateningly. After some time of this going on, the roles were switched when the cheeky chocobo managed to snatch another of the shining materia balls from the ninjas exposed item pouch, causing immediate outrage.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! GIVE THAT BACK YOU DUMB BIRD!!!"  
  
Tifa was standing off to one side, rubbing her sholder tenderly while she munched on the juicy white flesh of a Rasa fruit - seeming to be completely absorbed in her own little world.  
  
Aerith had began to clamber down to where Yuffie was still being pursued, a worried look on her face. "SNOW! STOP THAT!" she shouted out when she reached the bottom, feeling relieved when her golden chocobo slid to a halt on her command.   
  
Yuffie continued to run for a little while longer, having still not fully realised the chase had ended, and continuing to wail and curse loudly all the while.  
  
Forgetting about the pain on her sholder and the fruit she'd been snacking on, Tifa head had shot up at the familiar voice she was hearing - her eyes widening considerably as she recognised the figure in pink close by. "A-AERITH?!" She darted over to her old friend, wrapping her in a warm embrace and failing to notice the look of complete suprise that came over her face. "I can't believe it's you! you're actually alive!"   
  
Cloud had made his way over to where the two girls stood, as well as Yuffie - who was gaping and spluttering out her disbelief at who was actually standing infront of her!  
  
"It's so great to see you! How in the world did this happen?" Tifas eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she stepped back and allowed Yuffie to take her turn in welcoming back their old friend.  
  
"You're even prettier than I remember!! Not to mention all those lil' balls of materia slotted into your weapon!" she announced, with undisguised interest.  
  
Aerith smiled and nodded sullenly, a look of absolute confusion crossing her face as three sets of eyes focused on her, obviously waiting for her mutual recognition in return for the enthusiastic welcomes she'd recieved.  
  
It never came. Aerith was baffled.   
  
"W-Who.. are you all?" she asked, in a hushed whisper.  
  
Her question was met with absolute silence, save for the chirping of a noisy insect somewhere nearby.   
  
Clouds heart had lurched in his chest when the truth registered - actually, more like ripped completely clean of his entire body. He felt like breaking down and crying. It just couldn't be true! He'd moped endlessly at having lost Aerith after her death, and now that he'd finally found her again his spirit was completely defeated with the news that.. *she didn't even remember him!* Cloud bit his lip harshly, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out for all to see, but it was hard. His heart was aching.. actually ACHING! From all his effort in preventing the emotions from coming out, his bottom lip had began to bleed quite badly, droplets of the bright red liquid began to pool around his teeth and dribble down his chin.  
  
Aerith, who had been staring down at her feet in dissappointment with herself at having hurt the three strangers unintentionally, was the first to notice Clouds current state. She supressed a gasp and rushed to him - dispite the fact that she didn't have the slightest idea who he was - and pulled the ribbon from her long brown hair, gently holding his chin and wiping away the blood from around his mouth with worry. As she did, her face held a look of untold sadness - she really *wanted* to know who they all were.. wanted to be a part of their lives.. .  
  
Tifa had been equally as unlucky in supressing her emotions, she dabbed at her eyes with the knuckle of her index finger and sniffled quietly.  
  
Yuffie had tried to act as brave as she could master, which was easier for her considering how long she'd only known the Ancient compared to Cloud and Tifa, granted.. it was still long enough to form a bond with her - which she had - but Yuffie just hadn't been through what the others had with Aerith.  
  
Gathering up her courage, the teenage ninja hugged Tifa reassuringly and smiled. "Don't worry Tiff!" She whispered enthusiastically, "We'll *help* her to remember us all!"  
  
On hearing Yuffie's hushed words to Tifa, Cloud allowed a smile to come across his mouth and a determined thought to enter his mind. 'Yes, I'll help Aerith to remember me.. if it's the last thing I do..!'   
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 9th of February, 2003. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	10. Unrest in Kalm

AUTHORS NOTE: Got this chappy done quickly! I'm a tad uncertain about it's content actually.. well, you'll see what i mean - about what happens between 2 certain people.. *sobs*. See, when i write this - I make it up as I go along ( I find it just works better that way for me ) and so.. what happened just came out! But never fear fellow Aerith/Cloud fans, it may be a sure-fire way of insuring your read the next chapter ( I'm so smart! ^.^ lol.. not! ) but all WILL be resolved! (after all.. they're both drowning in guilt!) and it may even.. bring them closer together! *cheesy* ^___________^  
k, to the reviewers:  
Kaye - thanks for the review! read those next few chappys.. I want you hooked on this! ^.^  
Chandavatika - o faithful reviewee! I bow down before you (I'm nuts remember - totally crazy! ^___^)! I totally agree with you on feeling sorry for Cloud in the 'Pinch Me' chappy, truth be told - I actually cried when I typed it up *blushes furiously* ok.. so i'm abit emotional! ^.^ But anyway, you really deserved that dedication! Keep reviewing and I might even give you a place in the ficcy! lol (oh woopee *rolls her eyes*) ^.^  
Spooky - oh yeh, I know Tifa isn't that bouncy usually! lol Thing is - I'm not the biggest Tifa fan (like - I USED to really hate her - but now I think she's okay) so.. I think you prolly should learn to cope with bouncy - unless you wanna see how i'd really portrait her! *sweatdrop* Hmm.. but thanks for saying that anyway - I'll try and tone down the bouncyness a tad (for a start!). If anyone else thinks she's too bouncy aswell, please put it in your review - I wanna know if she needs the change! TA!   
Peril - Really?. Am.I.really.moving.too.slowly?.Sorry!. Like.it.or.lump.it!. (It's just the way I write, I'm not changing that!) Actually - how do you mean this? like.. chapter-wise (as in, how long it takes me to write a chappy) or story-wise (the progress of events)? regaurdless, it is how I do it.. and it's my style! *pokes her tongue out* ^.^  
Gosh.. my A/N's are too long! lol.. oh - one last thing: "wotcha" (Cid says it on the cellphone) means goodbye.. I got it from 'Asterix in Britain'! lol Cid.. british! *rotfl*  
Enjoy! and R & R! *glomps* (gotta know I'v at least got SOME people who want me to continue wid dis!) ~Berry.  
  
REMEMBER:  
" " = speech.   
' ' = thoughts.  
  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
AERITH and CLOUD  
in  
"Unrest in Kalm"  
  
~Entering Kalm - Kalm~  
•°•  
"The damage was more severe than we originally thought," Cids gruff voice explained through Cloud's cellphone. "Seems the storage room onboard didn't have enough materials to complete the Highwinds repairs, so I sent for a supply plane from Junon - it should be here by tonight. Hey listen.. sorry about the delay, kid."  
  
"Don't sweat it,' Cloud laughed, flipping some hair off his face as he caught Aerith watching him from some meters away, a gentle smile on her lovely face. "We're covered for tonight - seeya when we seeya."  
  
He heard Cid's hoarse chuckle on the other end in response "You're starting to sound like your old self again.. and the reason for that would be..?"  
  
"You'll see for yourself, soon enough."  
  
"Right-o, wotcha!"   
  
Cloud grinned and shook his head slightly as he slid the cellphone back into the pouch by his side. '"Right-o, wotcha"?! Geez.. Cid really is getting on in years to say something like that!'  
  
The small group of four - Aerith having accepted their invitation to join them - had reached the enterance to the little town of Kalm, trudging slowly down the cobblestone street towards a cosy Inn they knew quite well.  
  
The petit Cetra walked just to the left of Cloud, admiring the lovely shingle-roofed fawnstone buildings (that were unique to Kalm) with wide eyes.  
  
"Do you.. remember this place?" Cloud asked her quietly, studying her face for a reaction.  
  
"Remember..?" Aerith seemed abit suprised at his question, her eyes widening a little. "No.. I.. No. I haven't been here before.. ."  
  
For a moment they both walked in silence - Cloud deep in thought and staring ahead, at nothing in particular.. and Aerith taking little peeks at him from the corner of her eye as she played with a wisp of her hair.  
  
Finally she broke the silence. "..Should I..? ..remember it?" Cloud smiled absently, still looking ahead.  
  
"Yeah. We've all been here before - you, me, Tifa, Yuffie, ..and some of our other friends."  
  
"Oh.. ."  
  
"Hey Aerith?" Cloud began after another short silence, turning to her with a reassuring look on his face, "Don't worry okay? It's not that important.. I'm sure it'll all come back to you - just give it some time."  
  
She just nodded, mirroring the smile on his own face. "Thank you.. Cloud."  
  
Cloud savoured the sound of her voice speaking his name for a moment, 'It seems so right coming from her mouth', shortly before he nearly walked into a little man that seemed to have materialised from thin air.  
  
"Hey, watch it Blondie!" The midget growled, glowering at Cloud as he tried to apologise. "If it weren't for the lovely company you're keeping, I'd bash you one!"  
  
'Oh yeh, sure shorty'. Cloud smirked, but chose not to comment.  
  
"Sooo.. Pretty lady! Can I interest you in some of the finest materia Kalm has to offer? Special discount price for you of course! Only one-thousand gil a piece."  
  
Cloud was just about to tell the little man where he could go and shove his materia, when Aerith spoke up.  
  
"Well.. Seeing as Snow ate most of Yuffie's materia, I think I should at least buy her some new ones."  
  
"Aerith, that really isn't necces--"  
  
"Quiet Blondie! It's the ladies decision!" The materia seller quipped harshly, shooting Cloud an icy look.  
  
The young mercinary gritted his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from causing the rude midget some grievous bodily harm and folded his arms across his broad chest.  
  
"Say.. could you tell me which materia you sell?" Aerith asked kindly, causing the mans almost-toothless mouth to break into a grin.  
  
"Lets see here - I'v got Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Earth." He declared, holding each up as he said their names.  
  
Cloud snorted in response. "You expect a smart woman like Aerith to buy one of those junky materias? Gimme a break!"  
  
"JUNKY? Did you call my materias junky??! Why I ought to--"   
  
"Calm down you two!" Aerith broke in gently, laying a hand on each of their sholders. "Cloud, I'm sure that his materia is perfectly--"  
  
"CRAPPY!" Cloud exploded, his eyes widened after the outburst. Clapping both hands over his mouth, he took a step back. He hadn't ment for that to happen at all.  
  
Aerith grew silent after this, and simply handed the midget one-thousand gil in exchange for Earth materia - thanking him and turning to Cloud akwardly.  
  
"Aerith.. I-I'm--" Cloud began, but was cut short by Tifa, who came running up to them both at that very moment.  
  
"There you guys are! Yuff and me were getting abit worried when you didn't come to the Inn after a while.. well come on! Lets go - I hear that there's going to be a big celebration in the town square tonight! Guess who it's for?! Yeah, US! Turns out the mayor found out we arrived, and he knows about our hero status' and all!" Tifa giggled in excitement and took Aeriths hand. "Girl talk time! Up in our room!" With that she took to her feet and pulled the confused Cetra along behind her, towards the Inn.  
  
Cloud was left standing where he'd been for the past few minutes, a look of defeat written all over his handsome face. 'What have I done? I can't believe I actually.. god! I'm such a jerk sometimes! I didn't even get to apologise fully! Man.. This really sucks.. .' Kicking at the ground angrily and shaking his head, Cloud stalked off towards the Kalm bar, ordering a beer and laying his head in his hands on the counter top. 'Aerith.. please forgive me.. .'  
  
Back up in the upper-story room they'de payed for, the three girls were chatting happily. Well, two of them at least - Aerith was sitting silently on the edge of her designated bed, staring at the fine-grained floorboards beneath her feet.  
  
'Maybe I was wrong to think that materia was any good.. I wish that I hadn't have made Cloud so upset, but now he probably doesn't even want to talk to me and--' Aeriths thoughts were interrupted by Yuffies high-pitched giggle from where the spunky ninja sat - lounging in an old fashioned wooden rocking-chair.  
  
"Yeh, Vincent WAS cute," Tifa was saying, looking thoughtful for a moment, "but not as cute as Cloud!!"  
  
Yuffie made a face and turned to Aerith, who was now staring out of the window with an expression of sadness marring her pretty features.  
  
"Aerith? Is everything okay?" she asked, walking over to where the Cetra sat.  
  
"Aerith?" Tifa chimed in, peering over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hellooooooo, anybody home?" Yuffie continued, smiling as Aerith finally snapped out of the trance she'd fallen back into.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She blushed slightly and turned to the two other girls. "..Just thinking."  
  
"S'ok.. so.. do you think Cloud is cute?" Yuffie grinned.  
  
"C-Cloud?" Aerith stammered, feeling the heat rise into her cheeks. "I.. um.. I don't know him that well.. ."  
  
"Aw come on! I mean purely from his looks! What do you think? Do you find that mass of blonde spikes appealing?" she pressed - obviously prying, and starting to chuckle quietly.  
  
Tifa laughed too, although it was nervously and to herself, she felt uncomfortable about who the question was being asked to, so she quickly broke in.  
  
"Ok.. so are you two happy with your sleeping arrangements? - Aerith in the bed next to the window, Yuffie next to her, than me, and Cloud on the end?" Both girls nodded and Tifa moved on, jumping to her feet for emphisis. "Boy, tonight's going to be just great! We'll all be celebrated by the entire population of Kalm and than we'll just eat and eat and eat till we pop!" She fell back onto her bed with a happy grin on her face. "Cloud usually stuffs down a mountain at these kind of events - I sure hope they prepare enough food!"  
  
"Speaking of Cloud, where IS he?" Yuffie voiced, peering down to the street below their window. "I don't see his messy blonde mop anywhere."   
  
Aerith searched in vain too, feeling the guilt gnawing away at her conscience build up even more. 'Cloud.. I'm so sorry for upsetting you.. .'  
  
"Oh, he'll come soon enough - lets start getting ready for tonight girls!" Tifa smiled and showed them a small pouch filled with clinking gil. "How about new outfits?"  
  
"Sign me up! What about you Aerith?"  
  
"Oh.. no thank you - I'm.. I'm going to look for Cloud, seeyou all this evening!" With a wave she left the room - and two suprised girls in her wake.  
  
"..Think she likes him?" Tifa asked nervously, after Aerith had been gone for some minutes.  
  
"Cloud? Oh come on! She's only known him for half a day so far - not a chance!"  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 16th of February, 2003. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	11. Tasty Apology

AUTHORS NOTE: *is half dead* I'm shocked and dissappointed in all of you! *pokes her tongue out* ^.^ ONLY 2 REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!! *sobs*  
Well.. I'd better start getting some more soon - cos I really slaved over dis one (tremendous writers-block peoples!!). I really hope this one is good in all your opinions (if you REVIEW i'd know these things! *pouts*), I stayed up most all night with my brain all shrivled and.. lol.. ok, well maybe not THAT extreme.. but my writers block has been known to bring down whole small cities. Oh whatever.. I'm tired and rambling *mumbles*.  
Okies.. before I go any further.. PLUG FOR MY OTHER FICCY! That's right folks - there's another! It's an Auron & Rikku fiction (love those 2 together! *glomps*)in the final fantasy 10 section that can be found under the name of 'The Power Of Change'! Woot!! check it out! (plz!)  
Thankies go to:  
Kaye: Glad you're keeping up - hope you like this chappy and thanks for the review!  
Bakuras one-and-only girl: I thought EXACTLY the same way when I found out Aerith was voiced by Mandy Moore - I mean, I'v never really liked her (M.M. I mean), but I did think her voice suited Aerith pretty well (and Clouds!! PHROAWR! *falls over and is attacked by lovey-hearties* ^.^).. maybe it could have been abit more sweet - but that's just my opinion! I love your ficcy too girl, can't wait to read more! Aerith and Cloud forever remember! Woooooot! ^_______^  
Peril: Awww! Thank you so much for posting another lil review.. hehe, I'm glad that you did actually - your comments really made a differnce (especially considering the REVIEW DROUGHT I'v been having recently! *glares at the non-reviewing readers* ^.^) and I DON'T think you're evil!! I think you just have an opinion that you wanted to express (and maybe I just happened to take it wrongly! Don't I suck! ^___^). Oh yeh, and it prolly will end up being (quite alot) longer than 75 chapters.. daunting as some people may find it.. but meh, I like really expressing the LOVE peoples!! Hmm, maybe I'll explain my reasons for writing such a long story next chappy - but meanwhile this 'note' has turned out to be more of a 'novel'!  
Enjoy this chapter already! ^.^  
  
AND DON'T FORGET: 'THE POWER OF CHANGE'.. in the final fantasy 10 section now!!! read read read! (ok.. so it's only one chapter so far.. so there isn't that MUCH to read atm! lol) THANKS!  
  
REMEMBER:  
" " = speech  
' ' = thoughts  
AND NOW IT'S SPACED OUT SO IT'S EASIER TO READ! YAY! *hugs herself* ^.^  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
AERITH and CLOUD  
in  
"Tasty Apology"  
  
Straight on this long, continuing road there is surely something to believe in;  
Like a traveler in the midst of the wind, I have my eyes on the northern sky;   
The passionate feelings that were beginning to vanish once again sway with radiance in my chest..  
I don't want the tears to spill so as not to lose to my weaker self.  
~'Pure Heart' (Aeriths' theme)~ *lubblubblubb* ^_______^  
  
~Town Square - Kalm~  
•°•  
As it was, Aerith ended up getting so lost in the maze of street-stalls that had been set up in the mere hour she'd been up in the room with Yuffie and Tifa, that she didn't end up finding Cloud at all.  
  
Exhausted, she flopped down onto a nearby bench and watched the sun slowly set in the distance. The sky turned a lovely hue of yellow into orange into red, slowly fading to black as the bright orb slid it's burning face from view for yet another day. All around the busy town-square torches were being lit, and the tantalising aroma of succulent dishes wafted on the mild night breeze.  
  
Aerith scanned the crowd slowly - hoping for a sign of a certain blonde man amongst them, but her efforts once again proved fruitless. 'Where is he?'   
  
The only response to her silent question was a loud gurgle from her stomache. Giggling quietly, Aerith rose from her resting place and set out towards the lavish buffet - hoping to perhaps find Cloud gorging himself, as Tifa had mentioned was a habit of his.  
  
Satisfying her hunger with a plate heaped with all sorts of exotic concoctions, Aerith did eventually set her eyes on a familiar face across the busy square - it was Tifa. The younger woman noticed her too, and began to push her way through the crowds.  
  
"There you are!" Tifa smiled, when she reached her friend. She was wearing a lovely blue dress that reached just past her mid-thighs in length, it softly accented her curves without being too tight or revealing, and on her feet she wore a matching pair of dainty blue heels. Overall she looked very pretty indeed, and Aerith told her so - causing Tifa to blush. Thanking her, she glanced at her friends long locks with a shocked expression. "You look a mess.. Let me fix your hair!"  
  
So Aerith stood still while her hair was straightened somewhat - the wild tresses that had come loose from the main braid being tucked neatly back in with the rest.  
  
"There! Much better!" Tifa announced, her eyes widening as she noticed the pile of food Aerith had heaped atop her paper plate. "Are you eating ALL of that?"  
  
The delicate Cetra colored slightly at this remark, staring down at the sizable amount she held. "Y-yes.. I haven't eaten all day, do you think it's too much?"  
  
Tifa chuckled. "Well, if you're hungry.. ." Than she was gone, leaving Aerith to consider what to do with it all. Shrugging to herself, she carried on regaurdless - clutching the plate close to her as she once again began to search for Cloud.  
  
Finally spotting that unmistakable mass of blonde spikes towering above afew shorter people, Aerith pushed towards him, relieved that she could finally relax a little.  
  
She squeezed past afew people and finally stepped out infront of Cloud, very close to him.  
  
It was pretty hard to miss her standing infront of him, and he looked down at her with a mixture of suprise and guilt on his face.  
  
"Aerith.. I'v been looking for you! I wan't to say that--" he began, but was cut short when someone behind him shoved past, causing him to stumble and fall straight against Aerith.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
The young Cetra was left standing with the plate full of food she'd carried mushed all over the front of her long pink dress.  
  
For a moment they both stood motionless, staring wide-eyed down at the mound of eateries that slowly began to run down the the material of Aeriths front, they looked at one another.. than burst into gales of laughter.  
  
"..That I'm sorry!!" Cloud finished as they caught their breath, both grinning widly.  
  
"I'm sorry too!" She added, lifting a finger covered with wild-bean sauce and drawing a mostache on his face. "Colonel Cloud!" she giggled, blushing a little and saluting. Cloud laughed loudly and strutted around a little in the small space he was standing in, getting some pretty strange looks from people nearby - not that he cared.  
  
"Hmm.. I should probably go and get this cleaned up." Aerith concluded after some time, indicating the mess stuck to her dress with a chuckle.  
  
After she had dissappeared from view in the direction of the Inn, Cloud decided that buying Aerith something was definately in order. 'But what to get..?' he thought with a sigh.  
  
"Cloud! Hey Cloud!" came a voice from some way away - it was Tifa. She ran up to him as fast as she could (not too fast considering the heels she was wearing) and broke into a shy smile, "..Dance with me?"  
  
Although dancing with Tifa was the last thing on his mind at that time, Cloud obliged anyway - guiding her to a resonably sized space infront of the band that was playing a song about saving the earth and planting trees.. or something. Cloud sighed and put a hand on Tifas waist.. just before they stopped the song and started on a romantic one.  
  
'Oh great..' Cloud thought with an inward groan, 'now Tifa will get upset if I don't cuddle up to her or something.'  
  
But Tifa seemed happy enough just burying her face into Clouds warm chest, even though it made him want to run for cover until the stupid song was over.  
  
As they danced, Cloud scanned the stalls closest to where they were - his eyes landing on something he was sure Aerith would like, despite how little he knew about buying presents for women.  
  
The flower seemed to glow with it's own special light, bathing the blossoms around it with a soft pink radiance. It was perfect for Aerith - MADE for her even!  
  
"..Comes from the deepest valleys in Cosmo Canyon," the shop owner was telling Cloud after the song finished and he had wandered over there, "It only blooms once a year and lasts a mere two days if you keep it in a vase and out of any direct heat or harsh sunlight.. ."  
  
'So it's special!' Cloud thought, grinning, 'just like Aerith!'  
  
"But it's not cheap Mister, five thousand gil.. plus an additional one thousand for the special container you need to carry it in.. ."  
  
Cloud tossed the money to the lady without hesitation.  
  
Heading back towards the hotel with the special present, Cloud stumbled apon another worthy gift - A pink satin ribbon. After Aerith had used hers on his bleeding lip earlier, he really wanted to replace it. Besides, it matched the flower he'd bought rather well.. and he could really imagine how cute Aerith would look with it tied in her hair!  
  
Reaching the entrance to his room, Cloud jolted to a stop infront of the open door.  
  
Aerith was standing by the window, dressed in a delicate white babydoll nighty and brushing her long brown hair with leisurely strokes as she watched fireworks exploding in the clear evening sky.  
  
Cloud felt the heat rising to his cheeks at the sight, even though she wasn't displaying that much more skin than her usual long pink dress did, Aerith looked the vision of purity and innocence.. and beauty.  
  
Cloud, unsure of how to make his presence known, finally opted for a knock on the door.   
  
Aerith turned with a suprised look, but it quickly broke into a blushing smile as she realised who it was. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked shyly, giggling into her palm.  
  
"Not long.." Cloud croaked, trying to level his voice and successfully pull-off bending the truth. "I.. here!" He held the present he'd bought her out and averted his eyes, feeling the blush creeping up to color his ears scarlet.  
  
Aerith gasped quietly when she opened the container, eyes widening and glowing with the flowers radiated light. "It's.. beautiful! Just beautiful! I'v never seen anything like it before!!" Setting the flower down gently and facing Cloud, she couldn't resist the temptation - throwing her arms around him in a delighted embrace. "Thank you so much!!"  
  
Naturally his arms closed around her back, but in the most gentle way - so as not to arouse any suspicion in her. One hand retreaved the ribbon from his pocket and pressing it into her hands. "No, thank YOU."  
  
It was at that precise moment that Tifa decided to walk into the room.  
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 18th of February, 2003. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	12. Aeriths' Crazy Decision

AUTHORS NOTE: HEWWO ALL! Heehee.. sorry.. still in crazy chibi mood from writing my upcoming ficcy 'Chibi Guardians'. Think Final Fantasy 10.. think Auron.. chibified! *cheesy* it's great fun!  
Anyways.. sorry to all of you for keeping you waiting for ETERNITY.. but i'm sure you'll like this new chappy!! Well.. i HOPE you will! I know i do! *grins*  
If you haven't already - please check out my other ficcy 'The Power Of Change' in the FFX section (AuronxRikkuxJecht)! Thanks!  
Ok.. confession - this chappy had me both crying and laughing as i was typing it up! I'm so emotional it's embarrassing! lol  
Uh - thanks for all who reviewed and missed me! ^.^ Promise I won't keep you waiting for that long again! K?   
No time to thank each reviewer individually this time - sorry - but next time I will! For now just enjoy the story!  
*chibified hugs* bubai! ^.^  
**********************************************************  
REMEMBER:  
" " = speech  
' ' = thoughts  
**********************************************************  
**********************************************************  
Angel Reborn  
************************  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
************************  
AERITH and TIFA and CLOUD  
in  
"Aeriths' Crazy Decision"  
***************************  
~Grasslands - Between Midgar & the Highwind~  
•°•  
Clouds chocobo ambled along in a lulling gait, almost causing the young mercinary to fall asleep on the spot.  
  
The previous night had been chaos. Tifa had walked in just as he was hugging Aerith - something which he didn't regret- but he did regret that the raven-haired barmaid was now ignoring him completely. Since last night she hadn't said a word - not even to Yuffie when she accidently wiped up a spilliage with Tifas' best black mini-skirt.  
  
Aerith rode behind him on her chocobo Snow, studying Clouds muscular pysique with thoughtful eyes. She hadn't known that Tifa fancied him.. not at all.. and now she was ridden with guilt. If only she could have payed more attention to the signs.. than maybe she could have stayed away from Cloud.. and avoided the situation altogether! The last thing she wanted was to hurt her newest friends.  
  
Yuffie seemed to be the only one who was doing any talking - rattling off a thousand words a minute without even noticing that noone was paying her any heed. "..So I told him he could shove his materia where the sun don't shine! Imagine! Trying to sell me Fire for one-thousand gil! Sure.. it's cheap - but who uses those weak materias anymore anyway?!"  
  
Tifa was last in the procession of chocobos - her head hung as she drifted in an ocean of sorrow. 'How could Cloud do this to me?! I thought that.. I thought..,' her ruby-colored eyes welled up with silent tears that slowly trickled down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. 'I thought since Aerith was gone.. that we'de gotten closer.. that he wanted to be with me.. .'  
  
The four friends were stealthily approuching the site of the Highwinds unfortunate crash, each being drawn out of their respective worlds by Cid's gruff shouts to the airships crew.  
  
"Yeh, you lad! Get to your position! We haven't got all day! Hey! You three - are you smoking a cigerette near the fuel tank?! Didn't I tell you to never do something stupid like that?! I don't care if the damn thing's capped - an order's and order - now move it!"  
  
Aerith had never met Cid, and was suprised at his gruff tone - unsure of how she ought to act on meeting him to avoid his 'wrath'.  
  
"Cloud! Boy-o!"   
  
The aging pilot made his way over to his friends with a grin on his unshaven face, pulling the cigar from between his lips as he studied each of his friends in turn. However, when his eyes reached Aerith, Cid openly gawked - his face turning visably paler. 'Geez.. Aerith?!'  
  
Cloud regaurded the pretty Cetra to the side of him with an impish grin, pointing towards Cid with a twinkle in his eye. "Remember this old geezer?".  
  
"Ha! Who woulda thought it! How on earth did you end up back with this rabble?!" Cid asked in awe, taking a minute to realise what Cloud had called him. "GEEZER?! Boy, I may be afew good years older than you - but I could still thrash ya one!"  
  
"Yeah?! How? by putting me over ye ancient knee and whipping me butt with ye olde belt?!" Cloud joked, winking at Aerith as she quietly giggled behind her hand, hoping not to offend the blonde pilot.  
  
"Bah!"  
  
Tifa lingered in the background, listened to their trivial commentry with disinterest and silently moping over how Cloud could act so happy after hurting her so much. She watched Aerith smiling and laughing with mixed feelings.. perhaps sadness.. perhaps a little jealousy.. she wasn't sure. Tifa WAS happy that the Cetra was back with them again - there was no doubt about that, she'd really missed Aerith after her passing - but she'd only been back with Cloud for one day, without even REMEMBERING who he was.. and already it was like old times again!   
  
The group slowly began boarding the Highwind, climbing that unsteady rope ladder up onto the deck. After Cid and Yuffie made their way up, Cloud asked Aerith if she'd like him to follow up close behind her so she wouldn't fall.. but much to Tifas' suprise, and indeed Clouds'.. the pretty Ancient gently turned down the offer - flashing him a warm smile but leaving the mercinary to look a little shocked.. and dissappointed.  
  
Tifa made her way to a small, plushly decorated room after boarding - it was a place she'd loved to relax in after a day of hard fighting during the whole Meteor incident, and now she was hoping it would work just as well to help her forget the sorrow she was feeling!  
  
Reclining on her favourite red-velvet couch - which thankfully hadn't been damaged from the Highwinds rough landing on the previous day - Tifa closed her eyes and thought about her happy childhood memories with Cloud.  
  
He'd always been there for her than, no matter the dangers.. yet, she'd never come to fully appreciate his efforts and company until after he'd left to join Soldier. Over time she began to wonder if she'd ever see him again.. it had been so long since he'd gone, perhaps he'd started a new life and forgotten all about her? Than she'd recieved a letter from him - messy writing explaining that he'd finally be coming back to see her!   
  
Shortly after his anticipated arrival, Tifa could have sworn that something had happened between them - although she was so painfully shy at the time that she'd never tried to pursue it any further.  
  
Until that night.  
  
The night by the Highwind. Stars twinkling merrily in the sky and serenity shrouding the two seated figures on the ground. She'd really poured her heart out that day.. or at least, as much as she could - considering the circumstances.. and although he had comforted her, even wrapping his arms around her once, did she detect a certain distance to his demeanor? The feeling that his heart was somehow detached.. and floating about the lifestream with Aerith? She was sure it hadn't been her imagination.  
  
After last night.. she wasn't sure WHAT to believe.  
  
A quiet knock sounded on the heavy snowood door, causing Tifa to abruptly snap out of the trance she'd resorted to and utter a small sound of admittance - secretly hoping it was Cloud.  
  
It was Aerith.  
  
The delicate Cetra peeked her head around the door, her eyed filling with a soft look of sadness when she noticed the tears running down the younger womans cheeks.  
  
"Tifa, can I.. talk to you, please?" she asked gently, not wanting to push Tifa if she absolutely did not want to speak with her - but adding in some extra words Aerith hoped would help. "I-It's about Cloud."  
  
Tifa nodded sullenly and vacated some space on the couch, wondering what the Cetra could possibly want to say.  
  
"I know you probably don't really want to talk to me right now," she began quietly, taking a seat. "But, it's something you really should know.. ."  
  
'Oh no..,' Tifa thought silently, 'I bet this'll end up being even worse than last night!'  
  
"Well.. the thing is.. I didn't know that you liked Cloud.. in that way," she began, "..nor that Cloud felt that same way about you.. ."  
  
Tifa turned to Aerith in suppressed shock. 'What? Cloud feels the same way about me? Is that.. true? Did he tell her that? Or is she just guessing?'  
  
"So.. I came to say sorry for last night. I truly don't mean to get in between the two of you.. I mean.. I only just met you all - and I don't want to ruin it on only my second day!' She blushed a little and Tifa chuckled, now a happy smile slipping over the barmaids lips. 'So.. I'm really sorry Tifa.'  
  
"It's okay.." she began, but was gently shushed by Aerith, who hadn't finished.  
  
"Wait a second.. that's not all." She took a deep breath and stared down at the floor, unable to meet Tifas' eyes. "I also wanted to tell you that.. that.. I won't get in the way of you and Cloud ever again.. I don't want to hurt anybody.. and.. I don't want to hurt love. Anybodys love. Please believe me." Aeriths' last words came out in barely a whisper. "That's all I came to say.. I'll go now.. ."  
  
The beautiful Cetra made her way towards the door, leaving Tifa in a state of quiet delight.  
  
"Thank you." she smiled, watching Aeriths' retreating back and failing to see the sad expression on her hidden face.  
  
'Oh! This is so great!' Tifa giggled to herself. 'I'm really glad we could work this out! I totally misjudged Aerith.. hmm.. kinda feel bad about that. I'll just have to remember how she really is from now on! My sweet, lovely friend!'  
  
Having closed the door, Aerith lent against it heavily, sucking in a deep breath and trying to re-maintain her happy visage. Even if she didn't feel entirely contented at that very moment, she was doing what was right for her new friends. If she wanted to be excepted and welcomed in the group, she'd have to try harder to find out the important details before she just barged on between a couple.  
  
She felt ashamed too. She'd thrown her arms around Cloud last night without a second thought for how he would feel about it!.. of course, at the time she was just so delighted about the present she didn't have the time to think straight. Sure, she liked him.. probably more than she should considering the little time she'd known him, but it was no reason to just confront him in her nighty like that! A blush rose on her cheeks remembering it all, and she pressed her cool hands against the flaming skin - hoping it would go away.  
  
He'd been so warm.. and strong! The way he'd held her like that.. as if she weighed nothing - it made her feel so secure! And those eyes! Aeriths' heart began to pound like a jackhammer in her chest at the thought of the way he'd looked at her.. but she had to push it back with the fact that he was already taken.   
  
So an inner struggle ensued.  
  
'Blonde spikes.' Swoon.. 'No! Don't think of his hair!'  
  
'How good he looks in blue!.' Heart racing.. 'Quit it!'  
  
'Cheeky grin and perfect teeth.' Wonderful torture.. 'Stop it now!'  
  
'Intense gaze.' Burning cheeks.. 'Arghh! Aerith! Enough already!'  
  
'The single most fantastic personality and body to match!' OVERLOAD.. 'HE'S TAKEN!!!TAKENTAKENTAKEN!'  
  
By the end of it all, Aerith lay in a crumbled mess on the floor - having been beaten up my her own inner turmoil. Okay, so it was a slightly humorous situation!  
  
It was forgotten in an instant when Yuffie ran by the Cetras' sprawled figure, shouting and waving her arms about wildly.  
  
"AERITH! TIFA! SOME HUGE BIRD'S GOT CLOUD IN IT'S CLAWS!! HURRY!! WE'VE GOTTA HELP HIM!"   
•°•  
©Erica Runge - 7th of March, 2003. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


	13. Yet another Encounter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shock horror! Chapter 13 has finally shown up! ^.^  
  
As you'll notice - Aer was reborn with more than just her body and a special pair of wings (but do the wings even exist? hmm.. ^.~), I just hope she sounds okay this chappy!  
  
WAI ROMANCE NEXT CHAPPY! Oh man - I love writing romance so much! ^_________^ *luffluff* The next chapters will bring alot of surprises - including finding out who Tifa and Yuffie are paired up with! You'll also notice I've began to portray Tifa ina kinder light then I did before. I don't really have anything against HER - only her attempts to get with Cloud! ^.^  
  
Please please read and review this - I'm planning on updating it once or twice a week from now on, but doing that would be alot easier if I had your reviews for support! ^.^  
  
Quick thanks to the following:  
  
chandavatika - hope you decide to review again, sorry I took so long to update!  
  
spooky - yeh, i liked how Aer acted last chappy too! I hope she sounds good this time!  
  
Shadow Reaver - Your review was so lovely, it made me feel so special! Thank you so much! I know the chapters are shorter than most, but it's just the way I write I guess - shorter chapters usually increase the suspense somewhat (try reading my other ficcy 'the Power of Change' - you'll see what i mean). As for the Yuffie and Vincent pairing, I adore it too - but wether that's planned will have to wait until the chapter after next!  
  
Uchu Subarashii - Did time deminish that love? ^.^ I hope not!  
  
yaya-meets-nana - I miss you girl! We haven't talked for so long! *sniffles* How's things going?  
  
Mindy - Yes, the chapters are definately going to go higher than 70 - I have so much planned! I can't wait to see what you guys think of it all!! ^.^ Cloud and Aer are my fave pairing too - they're so perfect together! *luffluff*  
  
Ramza - *blush* is phoenix guts beautiful too? *grins* ^.^  
  
Tabitha - well, it took a while but I DID continue! ^.^  
  
Nasoon - I personally can't see what people see in pairing Cloud and Tifa up - it's so boring and uneventful! - Aerith though, she's got the mystery that just clicks with Cloud so well! *loving sigh* ^.^ Stay Cleris 4ever! *glomps*  
  
WanderingSamurai - Thanks for adding me to your faves list! I hope you'll read and enjoy this chapter aswell! ^.^ *hugs*  
  
Aerith Gainsborough - woot! Looks like Hikari will be getting another AR fix, ne m'dear? You're so busy these days, hopefully you'll take the time to enjoy this! (and all the chappies to follow!) ^.^  
  
chibi neko - So much praise! Ahh! I love you guys! *group glomp* I think this chappy Tifa isn't too bouncy (dah - considering what's happening! ^.^), and I portrayed Aer in partially serious light, although still with the hint of her usual delicate sweetness - what do you think?  
  
bek - lol, well i think her not remembering them makes it sorta interesting - it'll make all the stuff coming up kind of funny, seeing as she knows so little about everything currently. Glad you like my fic! ^.^  
  
i won't tell - Nice name ^.^ lol, anyways - don't worry - I won't ever give up on this ficcy! I've planned too much and enjoy writing it so much! ^.^  
  
So *mwah* to you all till next chappy! Join my Aerith fanlisting too! http://strawberry.dakishimete.net/aerith/   
  
Bai! ^.^  
  
************************  
  
Angel Reborn  
  
************************  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
AERITH and TIFA and CLOUD  
  
in  
  
"Yet another Encounter"  
  
~Aboard the Highwind~  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Join my Aerith fanlisting 'Where the Wild Roses Grow"!: http://strawberry.dakishimete.net/aerith/  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The bird - or phoenix to be more precise - was massive.   
  
With a coloration mixture between crimson and gold - radiating a strange green aura around its form - the creature was a visual spectacle. Its wing span alone nearly matched the Highwind in length, and no doubt the power wielded behind the two flapping appendages could easily have broken the ships deck in two. The head of the creature swayed mesmerizing back and forth with each drawn out shriek that burst forth from its elongated throat - highlighting its two large ruby eyes with a glower of pure malice as it regarded the small group of humans assembling on the Highwind's deck.  
  
...And there, grasped between its two giant crimson-gold talons - was Cloud.  
  
He'd obviously been slashing furiously at the phoenix's shingled legs with Ultima Weapon in the time it had taken his friends to reach him, although it had little effect on the winged beast, besides enraging it even more and significantly raising the odds of the mercenary dropping to his untimely death. What was even more horrendous was that from the gaping wounds Cloud had inflicted - seeped not blood, but a thick neon-green liquid that each individual soon identified as...  
  
"Mako!" Tifa's hand flew to her mouth in horror, her dark irises widening in shock. "That monster is filled with Mako!! Just like the one a few days back!"   
  
Aerith was leaning over the railing, fear marring her beautiful features "Cloud... are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine - although a little help wouldn't go astray!!" His shouts barely made it to the group on deck, ripped away by the fierce wind as the bird slowly began to retreat in the hopes of cleanly making off with its prey.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Cid began to bark orders to his pilot and crew via the two-way intercom, ordering them to follow the phoenix as cautiously as they could - the last thing they needed was for the whole ship to be ripped in two - that wouldn't be doing anyone any favors.  
  
Yuffie, who had been surprisingly silent for the duration of the time they'd already, spent deciding on what to do, finally address her friends in a serious tone of voice. "Do all of you have some offensive magic you can use against the phoenix? Or..." she added with a grin, "Does Yuffie have to save the day again?"  
  
Tifa gaped in shock as she noticed the multitude of materia the lithe ninja held out for all to view. "Where did you get all that?! Didn't you lose all of your materia to that chocobo? I don't recall the materia Aerith gave you as being THAT much!"   
  
Tifa and Cid checked their weapon slots. Surprisingly, it was all still there.   
  
"I can't believe you two! Imagining I'd steal materia from my own friends! What were you thinking?!"   
  
Cid rolled his eyes and adjusted the cigarette between his lips "Seriously kid, where did you get it all?"  
  
Presently the group heard some commotion coming from the control room of the Highwind, to which the retired pilot inquired.  
  
"Sorry captain, we were planning on sending a few of our boys up to help you all out, but for some reason they can't find their materia", came the crackly reply.  
  
Yuffie looked sheepish while all Tifa could do was laugh.  
  
"Well, THEY aren't exactly my fr--"  
  
"Okay okay!"  
  
"We can't use a lot of these materias." Cid simply stated, his brow furrowing as his annoyance began to show. "The majority of them, though seemingly rare, are only in their beginning stage - they wouldn't do any damage to THAT thing," he gestured towards the huge bird vaguely before continuing. 'Then you've got some decent earth and water materia here, but that's hardly going to help seeing as where we are!"  
  
"...And any magics that are at the highest level and useful in some way ...we can't use them or the bird will drop Cloud!" Tifa felt her heart sink as the words left her lips. "Cloud..."  
  
The little group was distracted from the meeting as their attention was caught by a bright white light at the corner of the Highwind's deck.  
  
Aerith's silhouette was glowing brightly - soft wafting aura tendrils forming around her figure and causing her long plait to be lifted and gently whipped around her as she stood, quietly watching Cloud.  
  
"What's she doing?" Tifa gaped, advancing a few steps towards her friend in surprise.   
  
This slight movement seemed to catch the Cetra's attention from her current focal point, and she turned with a simple smile crossing her features. "Cast wind-based magic, okay? I know a way we can safely get Cloud away from the phoenix so it'll be an easy target for further attacks."  
  
Cid looked doubtful. "Wind? Are ya sure... I mean... up here?! You seem to be forgetting that that's a FLYING monster... not ta mention that even advanced wind magic would doubtfully cause it any harm..."  
  
"Please, you have to trust me in this." She began, giving the retired pilot a reassuring look. "All you have to do is let your crew know not to be alarmed over any... sudden movements. Just tell them to each find themselves a secure hand-hold and continue on with their jobs."  
  
Cid scratched his stubbled chin for a moment, finally giving in with a sigh and turning to the intercom. "I hope ya know what yer doing..."  
  
Aerith nodded before turning to Tifa and Yuffie. "Cast your strongest wind magic - please don't hold back. When I give the word, switch to fire magic. Also, be ready for that 'sudden movement' I was talking about." A bright smile followed. "Good luck!"  
  
The two girls more readily agreed then their male counterpart, slotting materia into their weapons and slipping into their respective fighting stances.  
  
The Highwind slowly began to pick up speed, its turbine engines propelling the ship hastily towards the retreating beast.  
  
Meanwhile Aerith's white 'aura' began to take on an even brighter quality, shining in a way that had her three friends shielding their eyes from the onslaught.  
  
'The hell is she doing anyway?" Cid worded, more to himself than anyone around him. "I've never seen her glow like that any other time..."  
  
Just as they reached the enormous bird and the group started conjuring up their wind magics, Aerith's voice rang out in a breathy chant - words in a language none of them had ever heard before, her staff being raised up between clenched hands.  
  
Despite her friends shock at what she was doing, their concentration remained focused enough to release the readied shots of windaga - watching with half-hearted hope as the columns of magic sped towards their target.  
  
Having reached no more then three meters away from the phoenix, Aerith finally let go of the pent up energy she'd held in all that time, causing the already dissolving drafts to re-gather and slam into the beast with ten times the force.  
  
The phoenix shrieked in shock as it was knocked about in the flurry of magic, dropping its hold on Cloud's left arm in the process.  
  
"SHIT!!" He shouted, thrashing wildly about as his balance was momentarily lost. "What the hell are you all doing?!"  
  
Tifa screamed, running to the railing and feeling her heart lurch at the mercenary's vulnerability. Cloud's only attachment to the great beast was by the back of his blue turtle-neck sweater, and that bond was sure to break any second.  
  
"Once more," Aerith whispered to her friends, placing a hand Tifa's shoulder and trying to calm her a little - despite the fact that her own heart was pounding wildly. "Please, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Cloud - I promise! I just need you to cast your wind magic again."  
  
"AGAIN?!" Tifa felt rage boiling to the surface and shrugged the Cetra's hand off, "NO! I won't do it!! Cloud will fall and die!"  
  
"If you don't, then he'll die no matter what!!!" Aerith's own voice which had remained calm for so long now rose as panic afflicted her. If Tifa didn't cast soon then Cloud would be beyond saving!  
  
"Dammit girl! Do what Aerith says!!" Cid shouted, fixing Tifa with an angry look. "She don't want to see Cloud die any more than you do!"  
  
Finally relenting, the martial artist began to conjure up her magic alongside her counterparts, fighting the tears that welled in her eyes as she tried to focus. Then the second shot was sent out, and again Aerith did the same.  
  
..So Cloud was released from the phoenix's talons - beginning his free fall towards earth.  
  
'HOLD ON EVERYONE!' Aerith cried, shutting her eyes and chanting more forcefully.  
  
The aura surrounding Aerith than dispersed to surround the airship - catching it in what seemed to be a downward spiral. Each of the group's members gripped on for dear life, and just as swiftly as it had plunged - the Highwind was pulled level again.  
  
Cloud fell towards Yuffie at quite a speed, causing her attempt at catching him in her arms to fail miserably. They landed together in a tangled heap, luckily emerging a few short moments later with only a few small scratches to tell of it.   
  
Aerith, with all the remaining strength she could muster, gave the final word to begin the firaga assault.   
  
As the balls of spewing magic made contact with the disorientated phoenix, the mako that had seeped from its wounds caught alight in a fantastic show of glowing brilliance - reducing the beast to nothingness in mere seconds and causing its flaming remains to fall slowly earthward.  
  
Cloud gaped at the sight - amazed by all of what Aerith had executed - his heart burning with admiration and love for her.  
  
Turning, he caught sight of a delicate smile the Cetra flashed his way - before she relented to the complete exhaustion that overtook her and passed out cold in Cloud's arms.  
  
•°•  
  
©Erica Runge - 25th of July, 2003. All main characters, etc ©Squaresoft and FFVII. 


End file.
